


I.S : Incolored Shadows

by Mystrale



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Broken Friendship, Comatose, Dubious Consent, F/F, Homophobic Language, Jealousy, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, desperate hiyuga, insecure takao, kasamatsu imayoshi and reo best over protective big bro ever, mysterious singers, song fic sort, violent obsessive and possesive makoto
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrale/pseuds/Mystrale
Summary: Cette fic est un Semi UA.Pourquoi semi? Parce que ça prend place dans l'univers de KnB, a l’époque de KnB mais que les personnages ne seront pas obnubilé par le basket car ici tout tournera autour d'un mystérieux groupe de chanteurs dont l'initiale sont I.S.la particularité de ce groupe est que malgré leur énorme célébrité personne n'a jamais vu leur visage car ils donnent toutes leurs représentations dans le noir totalles personnes ayant reçut un ticket premium parviendront elles a découvrir qui se cache derrière le manteau d'obscurité des chanteur et peut être même...ce qui se cache dans leur cœur?vous le saurez en venant lire^^





	1. chapitre 0 : introduction

**Author's Note:**

> les personnage appartiènent à l'auteur de KnB
> 
> Un autre perso (félicia) est un clin d'oeuil à un perso dans un jeux que j'aime bien.
> 
> toute les chansons seront trouvable sur you tube si vous le désirez

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sphynx.

 

Whisper

 

Crow

 

Heartless

 

SweetHeart

 

Prety Boy

 

Oldest

 

Ces noms ne vous disent rien et pourtant vous les connaissez.

 

Tout le monde les connaît.

 

Mais paradoxalement personne ne sais qui ils sont.

 

Dans la pénombre totale ils brillent comme la plus étincelante des étoiles mais redeviennent totalement inconnu dès que la lumière se lève sur la ville.

 

Mais c’était leur choix.

 

Ne vivre que d’une célébrité clandestine basé sur l’anonymat.

 

N’exister aux yeux des autres que par et dans l’obscurité.

 

Parce qu’aussi vrai qu’il n’y as pas d’ombre sans lumiere il n’y avait pas non plus de lumière sans l’ombre.

 

Alors ils avaient choisies.

 

Ils seraient leur propre ombre et lumière.

 

Afin que leur effacement illumine leur talent.

 

Et leur permettent enfin de briller.

 

Parce qu’ils étaient des ombres incolore ils avaient besoin de ça pour se faire remarquer leur existence.

 

Ils étaient I.S, les « Incolored Shadows »…


	2. Chapitre 1: I.S ? C'est quoi ça?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« I.S ?c’est quoi ça ? »

 

C’était la seule chose qu’était parvenu à dire Kagami quand son frère de cœur, Himuro Tatsuya avait décliné son invitation à venir passer une soirée chez lui pour regarder un match de leur équipe de basket préférer à la télé car il allait a une représentation de « I.S ».

 

« I.S ou Incolored Shadows » c’est un groupe de musique très en vogue en ce moment Taiga. Si tu vivais pour autre chose que le basket tu le saurais… » Répondit le brun de ce calme olympien qui le caractérisait si bien.

 

En revanche, Kagami lui, avec son tempérament sanguin réagit au quart de tour…

 

« Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que tu me plante pour un stupide concert ?!Tu déconne Tatsuya ?!Tu me laisse tomber pour aller voir un groupe de musicos à la mord moi le nœud ?! » S’emporta le rougeoyant avant que son ainé ne l’interrompe d’un regard critique.

 

« Quoi ? Je t’ai froissé ? » Demanda presque cyniquement Kagami a l’adresse de son frère de cœur qui lui répondit sans se démonter :

\- Je trouve que tu es bien prompte à critiquer mes gouts alors que tu n’as jamais entendu les performances de ce groupe Taiga.

\- quelle performance ? Les groupes de musique c’est un truc de fan girl il y as rien d’artistique là dedans

\- Ne dit tu pas ça parce que TOI tu as une voix atroce quand tu chante ?

\- Non. Je maintien ce que j’ai dit.

\- Laisse-moi te prouver le contraire…

\- Hein ?

\- J’ai reçu un ticket premium supplémentaire pour aller voir I.S viens avec moi et fait toi un avis honnête sur la question. Apres, tu me diras si oui ou non ils ne sont pas de vrais artistes.

\- Et pourquoi je devrais…

\- Allez Taiga, dans deux jour on va commencer notre année de lycée et pour la première fois on sera dans des établissements différents tu ne veux pas qu’on partage un dernier moment tout les deux qui change de notre routine du basket ?

\- Je n’ai pas dit ça mais…

\- Alors faisons ça, je suis sur qu’après les avoir entendu ton jugement sur les groupe de musique changera.

\- Compte pas trop dessus je viendrais juste parce que tu as l’air de vraiment y tenir.

 

« Et ça me suffit pour le moment. Après tout, il n’y as que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d’avis. » Conclu Himuro avec un sourire paisible.

 

Alors que le brun commençait à s’éloigner vers la sortie de l’appart, le rouge l’interrompit :

\- Je peu savoir ou tu vas ?

\- Je vais fait quelques achats de fournitures scolaire il me manque des choses avant d’entamer mon année de lycée. Je ne repasserai pas par ton appart rejoins moi à l’adresse indiquer sur les tickets a l’heure indiquer ou tu ne pourras pas assister au concert.

\- Euh…ok. Tu veux que je t’accompagne faire tes achat ?

\- Non ça ira. Va faire quelque panier si tu veux ou regarder un match de basket si tu veux mais tache d’être à l’heure je compte sur toi.

 

Sur ces ultimes paroles, le brun parti, laissant son cadet à ses occupations.

Une fois parti et assez loin de l’appartement du rouge, l’adolescent aux cheveux couleur corbeau décrocha son téléphone et déclara à son interlocuteur : « je serai là à l’heure prévu, pas d’inquiétude à avoir. Il y aura un juge ce soir tachons de faire au mieux ok ? Je… Il ne faudrait pas le décevoir. Le lieu de rendez vous indiquer par oracle est toujours le même ? Parfait. Je me mets en route dit aux autres que je ramène les bouteilles d’eau. A tout a l’heure Heartless. »

 

Sur ces ultimes paroles, l’adolescent raccrocha et rangea son portable. Et se dirigea d’un pas presser là ou on l’attendait

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Au même moment dans une rue active de tokyo …

 

Ce matin la Midorima c’était levé tôt, comme à son habitude pour connaître son horoscope et son objet du chanceux du jour.

 

Le contenu de la prédiction du jour s’avéra être le suivant :

 

« Cancer à la veille de cette nouvelle phase importante de votre vie votre routine risque d’être chamboulée par de nombreuses rencontre mais une en particulier vous marquera dès aujourd’hui.

 

Restez à distance des lions et des vierges pour éviter les conflits stérile dans les quel ils vous impliqueraient, en cas de doute tournez vous vers les sagittaires et les verseaux mais restez prudent : les aveux que vous pourriez leur faire pourrais se retourner contre vous au moment le plus inopportun.

 

Niveaux compatibilité amicale ou amoureuses, les Scorpions seront le meilleur choix pour votre signe.

 

L’objet du jour pour vous sera : un flyer donné par un inconnu. »

 

C’est donc pour cette raison qu’aujourd’hui, alors qu’il n’avait pas cours, Midorima Shintaro était dans cette rue blindé de Tokyo : parce qu’il savait que les endroits a forte fréquentations étaient le meilleur endroit ou recevoir des flyer publicitaire.

 

Et il avait vu juste étant donné que moins de 2minute après être arrivé, un adolescent portant un sweet à capuche l’interpela pour lui remettre un flyer.

 

Satisfait, le vert voulu contempler son « lucky item » du jour plus en détail et constata qu’il était bizarre…

En effet, sur le prospectus sur le quel était venté les mérite d’un nouveau fast food nommé « maggi burger » figurait une sorte de signature …

 

« I.S »

 

Se demandant bien ce que signifiait ces initiales, le vert voulu le demander a l’adolescent qui lui avait donné son objet porte bonheur du jour mais découvrit bien vite que celui-ci c’était éclipsé.

 

Contrarié de ne pouvoir en savoir plus, le garçon aux cheveux vert pris le chemin de la bibliothèque la plus proche histoire de pouvoir réviser pour sa rentrée.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Au même instant dans une vaste et riche demeure…

 

« Jeune maitre ? »

 

Le fils du propriétaire des lieux, (un adolescent aux cheveux couleur grenat) tourna la tête de son livre préféré « la créature de Frankenstein » pour reportant son attention sur sa domestique qu’il fixa de bas en haut avant de demander d’une voix calme :

\- Qu’y a-t-il Félicia ?

\- Jeune maitre vous avez reçu une lettre. La voila.

\- Merci Félicia. Tu peu disposer.

\- À vos ordres jeune maitre.

 

L’adolescent regarda la domestique partir et songea qu’il devrait demander à son père d’augmenté le salaire de cette jeune française.

Après tout, elle avait quitté son pays natale et finis par échouer ici où elle travaillait comme domestique.

 

Domestique particulièrement efficace.

 

Ça ne devait pas être rose tout les jours pour elle de travailler pour les Akashi et ça, le jeune Akashi Seijuro en avait bien conscience.

 

Reportant son attention sur sa lettre il constata qu’elle venait d’un expéditeur inconnu.

Bien qu’il se dise absolu, Akashi n’en restait pas moins curieux de découvrir de quoi traitai le courrier.

 

Il l’ouvrit donc et découvrit un ticket argenté floqué des initiale I.S.

 

Cette découverte lui arracha un sourire moqueur : il connaissait la réputation de ce groupe et savait que seuls quelques privilégiés pouvaient avoir accès à des tickets premium comme celui-ci.

 

Par conséquent, il allait jouer au chat et à la sourie pour découvrir qui lui avait envoyé.

 

C’était une perspective plus qu’excitante pour lui…

 

« Si mon bienfaiteur est intelligent…ça promet d’être une partie de chasse très amusante… » Songea le jeune héritier des Akashi avec amusement tout en souriant d’une façon qui lui donnait une allure de sadique

 

Oui il allait venir, et il découvrirait qui était son mystérieux expéditeur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Pendant ce temps dans un studio de photo shoot…

 

« Kise ! Kise ! »

 

Le blond qui était en train de poser pour un énième magasine de mode s’interrompit et interrogea la personne qui venait de l’interrompre :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Dans le courrier des fan il …Il y avait ça !

 

__ Pour appuyer ses mots, l’assistant du blond lui tendit un billet argenté___

 

\- Hein ? Mais c’est…C’est une blague ? Pas vrai ?

\- Non Kise je t’assure que c’est un vrai.

 

Un ange passa.

 

Puis deux…

 

Puis trois…

 

Un troupeau d’ange passa…

 

Puis le blond éclata de joie pour le plus grand malheur des oreilles des autres personnes présente dans la pièce

 

Car oui, Kise était un fan incontestable de ce groupe et avait toujours rêvé depuis la création de « I.S » d’aller assister à une de leur représentation.

 

Mais jamais il n’avait réussit à se procurer le moindre billet

 

Alors évidement, maintenant qu’il possédait le précieux papier, rien n’aurait pu empêcher le jeune mannequin d’aller a ce concert ou lui faire perdre son sourire.

 

C’est surement aussi pour cette raison que, ce jour là, il fit l’une des meilleures performances de photo shoot de sa vie …


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un groupe qui se fait désirer...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La journée avait vite passé pour Kagami : entre regarder des matchs à la télé et s’amuser sur le terrain de basket il avait à peine vu le temps s’écouler.

 

Cependant aux abords de 17h30 il stoppa toute activité pour aller se préparer avant de se rendre au concert des « Incolored Shadows »

 

Après tout il avait promis à Himuro de s’y rendre.

 

Une bonne douche prise, le rouge enfila une veste de sport toute simple et prit le chemin de l’adresse indiqué sur son ticket.

 

Quand il arriva sur place, le rouge se demanda pendant un instant si Himuro ne lui avait pas fait de farce vu que l’adresse sur son billet l’avait mené à un fast food nommé « Maggi burger ».

 

Cependant, cette impression se dissipa bien vite quand un grand blond (tout a fait exubérant selon Kagami) le dépassa en piaillent tel une fan girl : « je n’y crois pas ! Je vais enfin pouvoir assister à leur concert ! Oh ! Si ça se trouve je vais pouvoir rencontrer Heartless et il me signera un autographe ! »

 

Puis le blond s’engouffra dans le fastfood, toujours aussi excité laissant Kagami complètement incrédule.

 

Alors que l’adolescent allait emboiter le pas au blond un autre garçon arriva : il avait des cheveux grenat et afficha un air supérieur quand il dépassa Kagami.

 

Ce dernier en vint à se demander s’il devait vraiment rester là étant donné qu’il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette situation quand soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule.

Se retournant, l’adolescent découvrit un garçon à la chevelure blonde …

 

« Bah alors mon gars ?tu n’ose pas entrer ? » demanda le blond avec une expression joueuse qui déstabilisa un peu le rouge tendis qu’il se dégageait pour demander (un peux agressivement) :

\- pas du tout ! Et puis de quoi tu te mêle d’abord ? Et qui est tu au fait ?

\- ah oui, c’est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté : je m’appel Hayama Kotaro je suis venu pour…pour le concert moi aussi.

\- …

Et toi ? Comment tu t’appele ? Tu es fan depuis combien de temps ? Le quel des membres du groupe tu supporte ? Heartless ? SweetHeart ? Crow ? Pretty Boy ? Whisper ? Sphinx ? Tu es venu par voix externe ou tu as eu des ticket ? Et aussi…

\- Stop !!! Écoute Hayama … T’a pas l’air méchant mais je t’arête tout de suite : je ne suis pas un fan. Tu comprends ? Je suis juste là parce qu’un proche m’a invité et m’a donné un ticket car il tenait a ce que j’assiste à ce concert.

\- Un proche t’a donné…Un ticket ?! Je peu le voir ?

 

« Comme tu veux … » marmonna le rouge en sortant le petit billet argenté devant le blond qui, dès qu’il vit le ticket poussa un hurlement qui provoqua l’incompréhension de Kagami :

\- Euh...Hayama ? Qu’es ce qui t’arrive ?

\- Tu as un billet premium ! Tu te rends compte ? Qui est tu pour avoir accès a un trésor pareil ? Un genre de célébrité ?

\- Bah non, je t’ai dit c’est un cadeau de mon frangin…

\- Et ton frangin c’est qui ? Un mec hyper important ?

\- Non c’est une personne ordinaire pourquoi ?

\- Tu n’y connais vraiment pas grand-chose alors écoute moi bien : ce ticket c’est LE ticket ! Celui qui te permet d’avoir accès à tout : rencontrer « oracle » avoir des dédicaces des chanteur, choisir le morceau que tu voudrais qu’ils chantent lors de leur prochaines représentation et j’en passe… Kagami, tout fan qui se respecte vendrait sa famille entière pour mettre la main sur une telle perle ! Alors si, comme tu le dit, tu n’es pas un fan, vend moi ce billet ! Ton prix sera le mien !

\- Je ne peu pas, c’est un cadeau et Himuro serais contrarié que je ne tienne pas ma promesse d’assister à ce concert.

\- Himuro ? C’est qui ?

\- Mon frangin. Ou plutôt, mon frère de cœur. C’est lui qui m’a offert mon ticket. D’ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux mon ticket : si tu es ici c’est que tu en a un toi-même non ?

 

« T’es un marrant toi ! Ou alors… tu est juste un crétin » déclara une voix venant de derrière les deux adolescents.

 

Se retournant pour faire face à leur interlocuteur, les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent confronter à un garçon a la chevelure brune et a la carminassions extrêmement pale…

 

Alors que Kagami allait s’emporter contre cet inconnu qui l’avait traité de crétin, Hayama le devança :

\- Toi !

\- Tien ? Kotarô … Tu m’as surpris je ne t’avais même pas remarqué…

\- Tu ferais mieux de dégager d’ici Hanamya ! Personne ne veut de quelqu'un comme toi ici !

\- Ah oui ? Et qu’en sais-tu ? Serait tu au courent de choses que j’ignore ? Comme des infos sur les membres d’I.S ?

\- Non mais je sais ce que toi tu as fait ! Et il n’est pas question de te laisser saboter le travail du groupe avec ta présence ! Si tu insiste je …

\- Tu feras quoi Kotarô ? Ou plutôt...Tu me feras quoi ?

 

« Lui rien mais moi, si. »

 

Les trois garçons se retournèrent et découvrirent le garçon aux cheveux grenat qui avait dépassé Kagami d’un air hautain il y avait de cela quelques instant…

 

« De quoi tu te mêle toi ? Retourne à l’intérieur ça ne te regarde pas. » Râla Hanamya a l’adresse du nouveau venu qui resta de marbre quelque instant avant de lancer habilement un ciseau qui vint entailler assez profondément la joue du semeur de trouble.

 

« La vache ! Il est dangereux ce mec ! » fut la pensé commune de Kagami et Hayama tendis qu’ils s’échangeaient un regard qui semblait vouloir dire « rappel moi de ne jamais le mettre en colère ».

 

De son coté, Hanamya sembla comprendre (enfin !) que si il restait, la prochaine fois le maniaque en face de lui ne le manquerait pas et décida de se retirer.

 

Cependant, il se vengerait de ce type il se le promis.

 

Il paierait pour cette humiliation.

 

D’une manière ou d’une autre…

 

Une fois Hanamya partit, le garçon se tourna vert Hayama et lui demanda d’une voix neutre :

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui merci.

\- Ce n’est rien. Tu avais l’air de connaitre cet individu… Pourquoi ?

\- Tout le monde dans les fans de I.S le connait : il est responsable du départ de Oldest le créateur et enceins parolier du groupe…

\- Je vois… Il avait l’air prêt a te régler ton compte…Il s’acharne souvent sur toi ?

\- Dison qu’on a une vieille rivalité. Et après ce qu’il a fait c’est devenu une pure haine à son encontre. Mais je ne comprends pas…Pourquoi avoir pris ma défense ? On ne se connaît même pas !

\- Moi je te connais.

\- Hein ?!

\- Tu t’appel Hayama Kotarô et tu viens de t’inscrire au lycée Rakuzan il y a 3 jour

\- Mais…mais comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je suis absolu. Par conséquent, je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans le lycée que je compte moi-même intégré. Maintenant, je vous conseil à tout les deux d’entrer ou on va rater l’arrivé d’ « Oracle » ce qui serait très problématique.

 

Les deux garçons approuvèrent et suivirent celui au regard hétérochrome dans le fast food.

 

Une fois a l’intérieure (étonnamment bondé) du Maggi Burger le « garçon au ciseau délaissa les deux autres (après avoir rapidement salué Hayama et snobé Kagami) avant d’aller s’asseoir près du « fan boy » blond complètement excité que Kagami avait croisé plus tôt.

Des qu’il fut installer, le garçon aux yeux hétérochrome sembla scanner la salle et se leva pour aborder un autre jeune, aux cheveux vert, qui était plongé dans un livre de mathématique.

Âpres quelques paroles échangées et un soupir résigné lâché par le vert, les deux adolescents partirent rejoindre le blond à sa table.

 

Ce dernier, des qu’il vit le vert s’élança à sa rencontre avec un grand sourire en s’écriant « Midorimaicchi ! »

 

Mais le surnommé « Midorimaicchi » coupa court a l’élan de bonnes humeurs du blond en l’assomment sur le haut du crane avec la tranche de son (gros) manuel de math.

 

« Tout les fan de ce groupes sont aussi bizarre ? » demanda Kagami à l’adresse d’Hayama qui se contenta de hausser les épaules pour répondre : « non, je crois que c’est seulement eux. Ça doit être leur premier concert. »

 

Avec ça, le blond alla s’assoir à une table à la quelle il invita Kagami à s’installer avec lui.

 

Le rouge accepta sans rechigner pour éviter d’avoir l’air d’un idiot tout seul dans son coin…

 

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » proposa amicalement Hayama au rouge qui déclina l’offre en cherchant s’il apercevait Himuro dans la salle.

 

Sa recherche tourna cependant court quand tout d’un coup les lumières s’éteignirent dans le restaurant provoquant des murmures tout émoustillés de la part de l’ensemble des personnes présentes.

 

« Hé Hayama, qu’es ce qui se passe ? » demanda le tigre a son voisin de table qui s’empressa d’expliquer :

\- c’est le signal.

\- Quel signal ?

\- Le signal que « Oracle » est arrivé…

\- Oracle ? qui c’est ça ?

 

Avant même que Hayama n’ai le temps de répondre, une lumière éclaira le comptoir au fond de la salle ou était assise une personne habiller d’une longue robe blanche à capuche et portant un masque…

 

« Bonsoir a tous, spectateur et badauds c’est une joie immense de vous voir si nombreux. Avant toute chose le groupe tien a s’excuser au près des gens qui ne sont venu ici ce soir qu’en temps de consommateur. Mais qu’ils se rassurent : une fois la procédure habituelle accomplie le restaurant redeviendra aussi calme qu’avant. » annonça « oracle » (qui, d’après ce que Kagami pouvait deviner, était une fille).

 

Après être sur que tout le monde avait bien entendu l’information, « Oracle » ajouta : « bon, je sais qu’il est inutile d’expliquer la procédure a nos spectateur les plus anciens. Cependant, les nouveaux, eux, l’ignorent donc je vais vous expliquer : dans un premier temps, que tout ceux qui sont là pour la performance d’I.S lèvent leur téléphone. »

 

Immédiatement, une flopée d’écrans lumineux furent brandit…

 

« Très bien, gardez vos téléphone allumé et posez les devant vous sur vos tables, l’autre Oracle va passez vous donner un document… vous couperer vos telephone des que vous l’aurez reçu. »

 

Une fois de plus, tout le public obéis.

 

Comme annoncé plus tôt, une deuxième fille costumée comme la première passa dans le restaurant et, suivant les lumières des écrans déposèrent un document avant de partir vers de nouvelles tables ou le portable était encore éclairer.

Une fois la pièce de nouveau plonger dans l’obscurité quasi-totale, la première oracle déclara d’une voix pleine de mystère : « parce que la lumière tue l’ombre nous disparaissons, car vous êtes notre lumière vos rayons nous révéleront…À bientôt… »

 

Sur ces mot, la lumière qui éclairait le bar et la jeune fille s’éteint plongeant le restaurent dans le noir total.

Quand enfin, le fast food fut de nouveau éclairé, Kagami regarda le document avant de se rendre qu’il s’agissait d’une feuille blanche.

 

Une simple feuille vierge…

 

Complètement perdu le rouge se tourna vers Hayama ; celui-ci le dévisageait avec amusement et, devant l’air incrédule de l’autre adolescent il déclara d’un air entendu : « les concerts de I.S se méritent, ils t’ont laissé des indices à toi de savoir les exploité pour savoir ou aura lieux le concert…Après tout, tu ne croyais pas qu’ils allaient donner une performance dans un fast food où il y a des camera de sécurité non ? »

 

Kagami bougonna : les énigmes, ce n’étaient pas son truc et il voyait mal qui pourrait découvrir le lieu du concert avec si peux d’élément.

 

C’était sans compter sur un membre du public qui, bien qu’il soit initialement venu ici dans le seul but de se restaurer découvrit la réponse par ce que Kagami aurait appelé de la chance.

 

Cette fameuse personne ne le savait pas encore, mais plus tard elle appellerait ça le destin…


	4. Chapitre 3 : c'était ce que voulais le destin...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midorima ne s’était en rien attendu a se retrouver dans une situation semblable…

 

Tout avais commencé quand, après avoir reçu son « Lucky item » du jour le vert c’était diriger vers une librairie pour trouver un manuel de maths affin de prendre de l’avance sur le programme scolaire.

Après avoir trouvé l’ouvrage de son choix, le vert c’était installé dans un fauteuil ou il avait étudié sans voir le temps passer jusqu'à ce que son estomac le rappel à l’ordre.

 

Car oui, même l’élève modèle Midorima Shintarô pouvait avoir faim, aussi irréaliste que ça puisse paraître.

 

Fermant donc son manuel, le vert c’était dirigé vert la sortie de la librairie quand il avait entendue deux étudiante parler d’un nouveau restaurent appeler « maggy burger ».

Le nom du restaurant avait paru familier au vert jusqu'à ce qu’il se souvienne que c’était de ce fast food que parlait son lucky item.

 

Voyant en cela un signe du destin, c’est donc tout naturellement que l’adolescent c’était diriger vers l’établissement.

 

Seulement, une fois arrivé sur place, le jeune homme intellectuel ne c’était pas attendu à découvrir un endroit aussi fréquenté.

 

Faisant fit du malaise qu’il ressentait au milieu de toute cette foule, l’adolescent s’était installé à une table inoccupée ou il avait commencé à regarder la carte.

 

Au bout de plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles le fast food n’avait pas désempli, Midorima posa la carte des commendes d’un air dépité : cet établissement ne servait pas de shiroko : sa boisson favorite.

 

Alors qu’il songeait sérieusement à quitter les lieux, le regard émeraude de l’adolescent fut capté par une tache de couleur grenat.

 

Espérant s’être trompé, le vert se replongea dans son manuel de mathématique.

 

Du moins c’est ce qu’il voulu faire… 

 

Malheureusement pour notre cher fanatique de l’horoscope, sa toison aussi verte que ses yeux avait également captée l’attention de l’individu à la chevelure grenat.

 

Ce dernier c’était donc approcher de l’étudiant modèle et l’avait salué de manière formelle bien qu’ils aient tout deux le même âge.

 

Et, par « instinct de survie » Midorima répondit au salut de son vis-à-vis de façon tout aussi solennelle…

 

Après avoir rapidement expliqué les raisons de leurs présences respectives dans ce lieu si loin de leur habitude, le plus petit des deux adolescents invita le vert, (ou plutôt, lui ordonna) à venir partager sa table.

 

Évidement, le vert aurait très fortement aimé pouvoir envoyer paitre son interlocuteur cependant, pour (très) bien connaitre l’individu il s’abstint (ne voulant pas subir une agression aux ciseaux).

 

Lâchant un soupir las, Midorima c’était donc d’un pas digne d’un condamné a mort que le plus grand des adolescents avait suivis l’autre jusqu'à une table ou il avait été accueilli par un « Midorimaicchi » bien trop familier au concerné.

 

Comme si croiser Akashi ici ne suffisait pas, il fallait aussi qu’il y ais Kise… Pourquoi le monde était il si cruel ?

 

Bien entendu, le blond, égal à lui-même, avait voulu accueillir le vert en lui sautant au coup mais Midorima avait eu tôt fait de le calmer avec un coup de manuel de math bien senti sur la tête.

 

La routine en somme.

 

Une fois que les « salutations amicales » furent terminées, le trio c’était assis à la table du blond et toutes lumières c’étaient très vite éteintes.

S’en était suivit, une espèce de mise en scène bizarre menée par une fille répondant apparemment au surnom d’ « Oracle ».

Et pour finir, quand la lumière était revenue, Midorima avait constaté que des feuilles vierges avaient été disposées devant Akashi et Kise.

 

Alors que le vert se demandait à quoi rimais toute cette mascarade il avait surpris le sourire légèrement moqueur d’Akashi…

 

Ce sourire qui semblait dire « Quoi ? Toi Midorima Shintarô tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ? »

 

Bien évidement, la susceptibilité du vert fut piquée au vif et il se leva brusquement en marmonnant qu’il avait d’autres choses à faire que de perdre son temps ici.

 

Seulement, en se levant il fit, dans un mouvement brusque, tombé au sol le téléphone de Kise.

Conscient que c’était de sa faute, l’élève modèle s’agenouilla pour ramasser le téléphone de son ancien camarade.

Mais en se relevant, le vert c’était cogner la tête contre le coin de la table faisant ainsi retomber l’appareil du blond.

 

Cet événement aurait pu sembler une simple maladresse si, en tombant, l’écran du téléphone ne c’était pas éclairer et que, au passage la feuille vierge destiné au blond n’était pas tombé dessus éclairant…Un texte dont personne n’aurait deviné l’existence sans cet incident.

 

« Le principe de l’encre invisible ? Ils ont de l’imagination… » Songea Midorima avant de se réinstaller près de ces anciens camarades pour commencer à déchiffrer le message sur la feuille.

 

Le message en questions disait en somme ceci :

 

« Bravo pour avoir su éclairer l’obscurité.

Pour récompenser vos efforts nous vous invitons avec plaisir a notre performance nocturne à 19h00 dans l’ancien entrepôt de textile abandonné se trouvant dans l’avenue Est qui longe le lycée de Kaijo.

Nous attendons votre présence avec impatience.

 

Heartless. »

 

Des que les 3 adolescents eurent finis de lire le message Kise manqua de s’évanouir sous le coup de l’émotion ce qui intrigua Midorima (et Akashi) :

\- Que se passe-t-il Kise ?

\- Ce…Ce message…

\- Oui, et bien quoi ?

\- Il…il a été écris par les doigts d’or de Heartless ! Je ne pourrais jamais me séparer d’un tel trésor !

\- Heartless ? Qui c’est ça ?

\- Midorimaicchi ! Tu es un inculte ou quoi ?! Heartless est le meilleur membre du groupe ! Il joue de n’importe quel instrument comme un dieu ! Il est…il est…

 

« Ce que tu dit est très relatif Kise. Pour ma part je trouve que celui qui se fait appeler Prety Boy est beaucoup plus talentueux. Et pourtant je n’ai entendu qu’un seul de leur morceau avant aujourd’hui. » L’interrompis Akashi avec son regard hétérochrome qui semblait vouloir dire : « contredit moi et je te fais des scarifications avec mes ciseaux »

 

Message que le blond sembla clairement comprendre puisqu’il arrêta tout de suite d’idolâtrer le fameux « Heartless » et se leva en déclarant haut et fort que, maintenant qu’il connaissait l’adresse du concert, il allait se préparer pour être présentable lors de la représentation

 

Ces mots firent mouche et toutes les personnes présentes redoublèrent d’effort pour découvrir la solution de l’énigme pendant que Midorima et Akashi quittaient la sale à leur tour.

 

Une fois dehors Akashi avait eu ces paroles qui allaient tout changer pour le vert :

\- Dis moi Shintarô…tu suis toujours contentieusement ton horoscope car tu crois au destin n’es ce pas ?

\- En effet.

\- Dans ce cas, ne crois tu pas que le fait que tu te sois retrouvé ici ce soir précisément, et que, de tous ces gens, se soit toi qui est résolu cette énigme est un signe du destin ? Un signe que tu devras venir avec nous assister à cette représentation ?

\- Je ne pensse pas que quelqu'un comme moi est sa place là bas Akashi.

\- Nous venons des même milieux sociaux Shintarô alors si, moi je peux y aller sans complexe pourquoi ne le pourrais tu pas ?

\- Parce que TOI tu es de la seule famille du japon à laquelle même des yakuza n’oseraient pas se frotter.

\- Est tu en train d’insinuer que nous ne sommes pas égaux Shintarô ?

\- Tu sais que nous ne l’avons jamais été…

\- Si c’est ce que tu pense…Mais je crois que c’est dommage : c’est souvent lors de ce genre de rassemblements que l’on fait les rencontre les plus inattendues…

\- Des rencontres ?

\- Oui…il n’est pas rares que les amitiés les plus fortes naissent dans les endroits les plus incongrus…Après je ne vais pas te forcer, mais si tu change d’avis tu connais l’adresse… Bon je vais me mettre en route, le lycée de Kaijo n’est pas tout prêt et je voudrais arriver sur place le premier. Bonne soirée Shintarô et peut être à plus tard.

 

« Oui…Bonne soirée Akashi… » Répondit vaguement le vert en regardant le jeune homme aux yeux hétérochrome s’éloigner.

 

Une fois son ex camarade de collège partit, Midorima c’était assis sur le bord d’une fontaine pour réfléchir.

 

« Y aller ? Ou ne pas y allez ? »

 

Voici l’interrogation qui occupait tout le cerveau du vert.

 

Puis d’un coup se fut le déclic.

 

Il allait laisser le destin décider.

 

Suivant donc son idée, il sorti donc une petite pièce de sa poche

 

« Pile je rentre chez moi, Face j’y vais » annonça t’il avant de jeter la pièce derrière lui.

 

Le « plouf » qu’il entendit lui indiqua que que la petite rondelle de métal était bien tombé dans la fontaine.

 

Dès lors, Midorima se retourna pour découvrir quelle sentence le destin avait prononcé pour lui.

 

Face.

 

Il soupira, vaincu : Akashi avait encore raison, tout indiquait que son destin était de se rendre à ce concert…

 

C’est donc comme ça que Midorima c’était retrouvé là, dans l’ancienne usine de textile qui avait été entièrement réaménagé pour l’occasion.

 

Il reconnu au passage des personnes qu’il avait aperçu au fast food : deux garçons (l’un aux cheveux rouge et un autre aux cheveux blond) au physique sportif, un jeune garçon avec un regard aussi percent qu’un aigle, mais également Akashi et Kise

 

Ne sachant pas trop comment allait se dérouler l’événement, le vert pris place dans un coin, en silence

Il fut vite imité par le reste du public bien que ces derniers ne s’installèrent pas dans le silence, eux.

 

Il nota au passage, qu’Akashi, Kise et le garçon aux cheveux rouges semblaient faire partis d’une poignée d’élu ayant le droit à un traitement de faveur puisqu’ils étaient emmener dans une partie de la structure où ils avaient une vue panoramique exceptionnelle pour assister au spectacle.

 

Une fois que les « spectateur privilégier furent installé et que la vielle horloge de l’usine indiqua 19h00 les lumières s’éteignirent et la clameur de la foule se transforma en murmure dans la vieille structure industrielle.

 

Murmures qui se changèrent bien vite en hurlement hystérique quand au centre de l’usine (sur le quel avait été monté une scène surmonté de rideaux noir) apparurent un groupe de 6 personnes tous vêtus avec un sweet a capuche noir et un loup dissimulant ainsi leur cheveux et leur visage.

 

Et comme si la folie des nombreux fan ne suffisait pas, les « artistes » ne firent que la pousser à aller crescendo quand ils se mirent a chanter à l’unisson une chanson que tout le publique semblait connaitre par cœur.

 

Mais ce n’est pas la chanson en elle même qui reteins l’attention de Midorima.

 

Mais plutôt une voix.

 

Une voix qui envouta le vert dès les premières paroles de la chanson comme si les autres membres du groupe n’avaient jamais existé.

 

A ce moment là Midorima ne s’en était pas encore rendu compte mais sa prédiction du matin venait de se réaliser…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la chanson mentionné est "in the shadow" du groupe the Rasmus


	5. Chapitre 4 : rencontres inespérées

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La chanson de pretty boy est " Numb " de linkin park

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

S’il devait être totalement honnête, Kagami songeait que ce concert était vraiment génial.

La façon dont il avait galéré à trouver la solution à l'énigme de la feuille blanche n’avait rien changé à son jugement.

 

Mais contre toute attente, plus que les chanteurs du groupe eux même, c'est la voix d'une personne qui chantais lors des duos dans les chansons qui l'avait intrigué...

 

Cette voix, à peine perceptible était comme un murmure qui faisait écho aux autres chanteurs, mettant ainsi en relief leurs performances vocales.

 

Quand après le concert, il en avait parlé à Hayama, ce denier avait parut agréablement surpris :

\- Alors comme ça tu as su détecter Whisper?

\- « Whisper » ?

\- C'est l'un des membres les plus discrets du groupe : la plus part du temps il préfère chanter comme un écho dans l'ombre de la voix des autres membres du groupe. C’est surprenant que tu te sois rendu compte de sa présence. Très peux de gens y arrivent en général. Et encore moins quand ils assistent à leur premier concert...Au fait, tu as participé au sondage?

-Quel sondage?

\- Un sondage de performance. À la fin de chacun des concerts, le public va déposer dans une urne gardée par Oracle, le nom du chanteur qu'il a trouvé le plus performent. Le gagnant de ce sondage devient le leader du groupe jusqu'au prochain concert et les gens ayant voté pour lui reçoive l'adresse du rendez vous d'Oracle 3 jours avant tout le monde

\- Je vois...Je n’avais pas connaissance de ce sondage donc je n'ai pas voté. Et toi?

\- ...

\- Hayama?

\- J'ai arrêté de voter depuis ...Depuis le départ d'Oldest...

 

Kagami s'interrompit en voyant le regard jovial du blond s'assombrir avant de demander d'un air concerné : « Hayama, ça va? Tu as l'air... »

 

Mais avant que le rouge ne puisse finir sa question, son interlocuteur réadopta son sourire lumineux et ajouta d'une voix assuré :

\- Ce n'est rien Kagami. T’occupe pas de ça.

\- Mais ...

 

« Taiga! »

 

Se retournant vers la personne à la voix familière qui venait de les interrompres, Kagami senti la colère monter :

-Tatsuya! Où était tu passé? Je me suis taper ce concert tout seul ! Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on passe un dernier moment tout les deux avant d'entrer dans nos nouveaux lycées?!

-Désolé Taiga j'ai du faire le tour de la vile pour trouver l'une des œuvres de littérature étrangère et quand je suis revenue la route était barrée à cause d'un accident...Quoi qu'il en soit maintenant que je suis là...Dis moi, comment à tu trouvé la prestation du groupe?

« Pas mal...Pas extraordinaire mais pas mal... » Grommela le rouge avec une mauvaise fois qui amusa énormément sont aîné.

« Taiga...Si tu aime quelque chose tu peux juste le dire tu sais? » le réprimanda en douceur le brun comme pour encourager le rouge à tout déballer quand Hayama se mêla à la conversation :

\- Actuellement, il a beaucoup aimé le spectacle et plus particulièrement la performance de Whisper!

\- Humm? Excuse-moi mais qui est tu ? Ton visage m'est vaguement familier...

\- Je suis Hayama Kotarô. Un grand fan d' « I.S » et j'ai rencontré Kagami ce soir. Laisse moi deviner...C'est toi le fameux Himuro? Ton visage me dit vaguement quelque chose...

\- Ce ne serait pas étonnant, en général j'assiste à tous les concerts du groupe.

\- Quel membre d'I.S tu supporte dans ce cas?

\- Aucun : ils sont tous exceptionnels. Même si je dois dire que SweetHeart et Whisper sont un peux faiblards par rapport aux autres...Sans vouloirs te vexer Taiga...

 

Le rouge secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour dire qu'il ne prenait pas mal les propos de son frère de cœur mais en vérité, les paroles d'Himuro l'avait mis en colère pour il ne savait quelle raison...

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Plus loin dans une ruelle une autre incompréhension avait gagné un certain jeune homme aux cheveux grenat...

 

En effet, jamais Akashi Seijuro n'avait été fasciné par une personne sans même la connaître et pourtant les faits étaient là : lui, héritier de la lignée des Akashi avait été envouté de bout en bout par la voix de « Prety Boy ».

 

Et ceci à tel point, qu'il avait mit son nom dans l'urne.

 

Alors bien sûr, le jeune adolescent aux yeux hétérochromes aurait pu mettre ça sur le compte d'un attrait passager due à la découverte de quelque chose de nouveau.

 

Mais si c'était seulement ça, pourquoi diable ne pouvait il s'empecher de fredoner la chanson interprété par « Prety Boy » ?

 

Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie Akashi Seijuro ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

 

Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Kise de son coté, était totalement abattu : après avoir assisté au concert il c'était précipité voir Oracle avec son billet premium en demandant à rencontrer personnellement Heartless mais il c'était vu refuser l'accès par la jeune femme qui lui avait annoncée que son idole était déjà parti.

 

Vaincu, le blond c'était alors laisser choir en pleurant de frustration contre la poisse qu'il avait.

Mais ses pleurs furent interrompus quand une main gantée lui tendit une canete de soda.

 

Relevant la tête, l'adolescent dévisagea le nouveau venu et cru avoir une attaque en reconnaissant la caractéristique tenue des membres d' « I.S » ...

 

Et s'il en jugeait par la taille de la personne face a lui Kise ne pouvait douter un seul instant de quel membre il s'agissait...

 

« V-vous êtes...!!! » commença le blond ébahis avant que le chanteur ne confirme ce que l'adolescent ne parvenait pas a formuler :

\- Je suis Heartless. Et toi?

\- Krise Hyuta! Heu! Je veux dire Kise Ryota! Je suis votre plus grand fan Heartless san!

 

« Ah? Eh bien...merci... » Répondit le chanteur mi gêné mi agacé avant de reprendre contenance et de demander au blond :

\- Alors...Kise, c'est ça?

\- Oui.

\- Dis-moi Kise pourquoi avait tu l'air si triste quand je suis arrivé?

\- C'est parce que, Oracle a dit que je ne pourrais pas vous rencontrer et que de toute façon vous aviez déjà quitté les lieux...d'ailleurs, pourquoi a t'elle menti?

\- Elle n'a pas mentit, j'étais parti dans le but de me changer et me remettre en tenue civil quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié quelque chose près de la scène et quand je suis reparti je t'ai entendu pleurer.

-Merci d'être venu alors...

\- de rien c'est normal : les seules larmes que devrait verser nos fans sont des larmes de joie et non de déception...

-Heartless san...

\- Bon maintenant que tu a l'air d'aller mieux je vais te laisser Kise. Peut être que je t'apercevrais au prochain concert ...

\- Oui! J’y serais! Comptez sur moi Heartless san !

 

« tss… arrête avec tes Heartless san, je ne suis pas si vieux... » Grommela le chanteur passablement agacé avant de s'éloigner du blond.

 

C’est du moins ce qu'il comptait faire jusqu'a ce que Kise ne l'attrape par la manche de son sweet a capuche le forçant à se retourner :

\- Que se passe-t-il Kise?

\- H-heartless san...s'il vous plaît avant de partir...

\- Oui?

\- Si...Signez moi un autographe, s'il vous plaît !

\- Hein?

\- Je vous en pris Heartless san ! J’ai même subtilisé le stylo porte bonheur d'un de mes amis pour l'occasion! Je vous en pris!!!!

 

Le chanteur jaugea la situation et capitula rapidement : ce fan le regardait avec les yeux d'un gosse plein d'espoir devant son super héro favoris.

 

Il ne pouvait pas le décevoir.

 

Pas vrais?

 

« Ok, ok je vais te la faire ta dédicace… me fait pas ces yeux là, on dirait une affiche pour la S.P.A… Tu as quelque chose sur quoi noter? »

 

Instantanément le blond lui tendit la canette

 

« Quoi? Tu es sérieux là? »Demanda le musicien au bond qui lui répondit plus déterminé que jamais :

\- Bien sur! C’est vous qui m'avez donné cette canette à la base donc ce sera parfait!

\- Bon...C'est...Pas vraiment habituel mais si tu y tien...

 

Ayant lâché ces mots l'idole du blond se mit à écailler le métal de la canette avec le bout du stylo.

 

Quand il eu finis, les partie de métal gratté révélait le message : To Kise From H.

 

« Désolé...Ce n’est surement pas aussi classe que ce à quoi tu devais t'attendre ... » lâcha Heartless visiblement gêné en redonnant le stylo et la canette à Kise avant que ce dernier ne l'interrompe :

\- Au contraire c'est merveilleux!

\- Comment ça?

\- J'ai enfin un autographe de vous ! C’est le plus beau jour de ma vie! Je vais chérir cet objet comme si ma vie en dépendait! Merci Heartless san c'est vous le meilleur !

 

Le musicien n'eu pas l'occasion de lui répondre que Kise c'était déjà relevé et était partit en serrant son "trésor" contre lui, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

 

Ce fut du moins ce que pensa Heartless en regardant son « plus grand fan » s'éloigner...

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Après la fin du concert, Midorima c’était éloigné avec une drôle de sensation dans son ventre : comme si on y avait creusé un gros trou.

 

Un trou que le vert savait devoir combler sans savoir avec quoi.

 

Alors qu’il était perdu dans ses pensées, l’attention de Midorima fut soudain attirée par du fracas venant d’une ruelle qui faisait l’angle.

 

Le vert n’y aurait dans un premier temps pas prêter attention si, des éclats de voix ne c’étaient pas ajoutés aux précédent bruit.

 

Mais voilà, il y avait bien entendu des voix.

 

Et l’une d’elle semblait indiquée que son propriétaire avait des problèmes…

 

Par conséquent, Midorima se sentit obligé d’aller voir ce qu’il se passait.

Il s’engagea donc dans la ruelle où il tomba sur deux adolescents aux cheveux bruns en train de se battre.

 

Ou plutôt, le plus petit des deux semblait se débattre face a l’autre qui semblait vouloir l’emmener il ne savait où…

 

« Laisse-moi partir ! Je ne veux pas venir avec toi ! » S’égosillait le plus petit en s’agitant pour forcer l’autre à le relâcher.

 

Sans résultat malheureusement.

 

« Franchement, tu crois que j’en est quelque chose à faire de ton avis ?! Tu viens avec moi un point c’est tout » répondit l’autre en resserrant sa prise sur l’autre garçon qui avait presque réussi à se libérer de son oppresseur.

 

C’est le moment que choisit le vert pour signaler sa présence.

 

« Laisse le tranquille. » ordonna Midorima d’une voix impérieuse (qui n’avait rien a enviée à celle d’Akashi) à l’adresse de l’agresseur qui se retourna vers lui avec un regard mauvais.

Cependant, quand il comprit que son regard n’impressionnait en rien Midorima, il soupira de contrariété avant de glisser quelques mots a l’oreille de sa victime qui s’effondra au sol, livide.

 

Voyant que son message avait eu son petit effet sur sa proie, l’agitateur recula de sa victime et s’échappa avant que Midorima eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

 

De toute façon, le vert était bien plus préoccupé par l’état de la victime que par le fait de voir l’agresseur s’enfuir.

 

S’agenouillant au coté du jeune brun il tenta de le sortir de son état de choc :

\- Eh, ça va aller ?

\- …

\- Tu sais ou tu es ? Répond moi !

\- Je…je suis près du lycée de Kaijo…merci d’avoir fait fuir ce type…

 

« C’est normal, je n’allais pas laisser quelqu'un se faire agresser devant mes yeux sans réagir. » répondit le vert en remontant d’un geste expert ses lunettes à l’aide de son index.

 

« En tout cas merci… Je peu faire quelque chose pour te remercier ? » Proposa le petit brun à son sauveur qui déclina poliment :

\- ce n’est pas la peine : j’ai fait ce que n’importe qui aurait fait.

\- Et puis je savoir quel est le nom de Mr « super citoyen modèle » ?

\- Midorima. Midorima Shintarô. Et toi ?

 

Le plus petit afficha un sourire gêné avant de répondre : « je m’appelle Kazunari. Merci de m’avoir tiré de ce mauvais pas… je dois te laisser maintenant. Encore merci Shin chan… »

 

Et sur ces ultimes paroles le brun s’enfuit à son tour laissant Midorima sous le choc : cet inconnu venait de l’appeler « Shin chan » ?!

 

L’élève modèle était loin de se douter que le dit inconnu était tout aussi choqué que lui par cette audace dont il avait fait preuve en renomment ainsi le vert…


	6. Chapitre 5 : savoir faire les bon choix...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand après cette soirée éprouvante, "Kazunari" rentra chez lui, la première chose qu'il fit fut d'appeler l'une des deux personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance.

Il ne fallut pas deux sonneries pour que son interlocuteur décroche et ne prenne la parole :

\- Allo?

\- « Nii chan »...

\- Kazunari ? Tu as un problème?

\- Je ...

\- Dis-moi tout. Tu sais que je suis là pour ça.

\- "Il" m'a retrouvé. Il sait.

\- Tu en es certain?

\- Il a envoyé un de ses gros bras tenté de m'enlever après le concert d’I.S.

\- Comment as tu réussi à lui échapper?

\- Un garçon qui passait a fait décamper son envoyé.

\- Et tu va bien ? Physiquement je veux dire ...

\- Grâce à la personne qui est intervenu, oui.

\- Tu veux venir t'installer chez moi? Si ce malade apprends où tu réside l'enfer va recommencer et...

\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer chez toi senpai.

\- Baka-Nari! Si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Mais si je m'installe chez toi et qu'il s'en rend compte...Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre mes deux dernier "frères"

\- Nari...combien de fois devrais je te répéter que la tragédie d'il y à un an et demis n'était pas de ta faute...

\- Ça l'était et tu le sais! Si ça n'avait pas été pour me protéger, jamais Oldest n'aurait...

\- Il ne t'en veut pas Nari. Il aurait fait la même erreur pour n'importe quel enfant dans ta situation.

\- Je ne suis pas un...

\- De notre point de vue à Oldest et moi même, si. En tout cas réfléchit à mon offre : je t'accueil chez moi quand tu veux.

\- Merci Sphinx nii chan...

\- C'est normal. Tache de dormir maintenant ok? Et verrouille bien les portes et les fenêtres avant. On ne sait jamais.

\- Compris...

\- Ah, une dernière chose Nari...

\- Oui?

 

« Tu n’es pas seul, tu comprends? N’endosse pas tout tes problèmes seuls. Je ne tien pas à me sentir aussi impuissant devant ton malheur que la dernière fois. Tu nous as surnommés "nii chan " Heartless,Oldest et moi alors repose toi sur nous quand ça ne va pas . » conclus Sphinx avant de raccrocher non sans avoir salué poliment le petit brun.

 

Dès qu'il eu raccroché cependant, "Sphinx" ne perdit pas de temps et composa un nouveau numéro.

 

Son contacte ne mis pas longtemps à répondre à son appel et demanda d'une voix ensommeillée :

\- Sphinx? Que me veux-tu?

\- « Nari » a des problèmes : l'autre ordure semble l'avoir retrouvé.

\- Tu en es certain?

\- C'est ce qu'il affirme. Et je ne vais pas prendre le risque de mettre sa parole en doute.

\- Alors ? Que veux tu qu'on fasse?

\- Il faut que nous gardions le contrôle sur la situation pour prévenir que toute horreur ne se répète.

\- Tu as un plan?

\- Tant que ce fumier ne se montrera pas je me chargerai avec toi de ses envoyés. Le reste du temps on veillera discrètement sur Kazunari à tour de rôle. Il ne doit se rendre compte de rien ou il ne nous laissera pas faire.

\- Et si l'autre pourri se pointe?

\- Je m'en chargerais personnellement. J’ai fait la promesse de protéger Kazunari et j'ai échoué la première fois. Mais je ne commettrais plus les mêmes erreurs. Je n'aurais de répits que quand je saurais que toute menace planant sur lui est définitivement écarté. Tu es avec moi?

\- Évidement. Si tu as une consigne, quelle qu'elle soit pour protéger Kazunari transmet là moi et je l'appliquerais. Cependant...dois-je prévenir Oldest?

 

« Non. C’est notre incompétence qui a fait d'Oldest ce qu'il est aujourd’hui ; je ne tien pas à le mêler de nouveau à nos problèmes » répondit Sphinx d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucune contestation.

 

Son correspondant tenta de dire quelque chose malgré tout mais Sphinx coupa court à la discussion en déclarant qu'il devait prendre congé de son camarade.

 

Puis il raccrocha.

 

Une fois Sphinx ayant coupé la communication son interlocuteur soupira : son leader et ami le prenait il pour un idiot?

 

Comme s'il ne se doutait pas que Sphinx allait commencer à planifier quelque chose pour protéger Kazunari...

 

Et ceci, même si le petit brun n'irait pas dans le même lycée que lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Le lycée de Too, de Shutoku, de Rakuzan de Yosen, de Kaijo ou de Seirin ?

 

Ces établissements était tous assez prestigieux et honnêtement Aomine Daiki ne savait pas le quel rejoindre.

 

« Il ne te reste plus que deux jour pour te décider tu devrais te dépêcher Daiki » l’avais sermonner Momoi , sa colocataire et amie d’enfance avant de partir pour un mystérieux rendez vous galant.

 

Aomine avait beau c’être creuser la tète il n’arrivait pas a ce décider.

 

Il avait pourtant envisagé toutes les possibilités :

 

Rakuzan ?

« C’est une école d’excellence je risque d’y retrouver Akashi et l’avoir sur le dos toute ma période de lycée et ça, non merci… »

 

Shutoku alors ?

 

« Encore un lycée qui doit être plein de têtes d’ampoules comme Midorima…Il pourrait même si trouver pour ne pas être avec Akashi si celui-ci est en effet, à Rakuzan…pas question de me retrouver coincer avec ce rat de bibliothèque tout une année. »

 

Yosen ?

 

« J’ai vu qu’ils avaient même un club de cuisine donc aucun doute que Murasakibara va choisir ce lycée et même si ce n’est pas le plus pénible des anciens de Teiko je ne tien pas à le supporter toute une année non plus…donc, Yosen, on oublie. »

 

Reste Seirin, Kaijo …

 

« Seirin est un lycée sans réel prestige par rapport aux autres et leur équipe de basket existe depuis seulement un an donc aucun intérêt leur équipe doit être nulle.

Kaijo à plus d’ancienneté mais son club de basket ne doit pas être beaucoup plus fort et la réputation du lycée doit à peine être un peu plus élevé que Seirin… Des tocard donc… »

 

Et… Too ?

 

« Ce lycée à l’air assez prisé, son club de basket réputé pour avoir des bons joueurs…il me semble pas que les élève sois tous des grattes papier comme Midorima ou des fils à papa comme Akashi. Ça pourrait être le genre de lycée qu’intégrerais Kise…Ou Tetsu… »

 

A cette dernière pensé Aomine sourit : rejouer avec Kise ne lui aurait pas déplus mais rejouer avec celui qui avait été son ombre au collège lui paraissait encore bien plus attrayant…

 

« Donc c’est décidé ! Ce sera Too ! » conclut’il intérieurement avant d’attraper le formulaire d’inscription qu’il se mit à remplir frénétiquement.

 

« Prépare toi Tetsu : je vais briller tellement fort à Too que même toi tu en seras éblouis… » Songea t’il tendis qu’il appliquait sa signature au bas du formulaire avant de le glisser dans une enveloppe prévu à cet effet.

 

Oui, c’était officiel : il avait enfin finis par choisir.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

« C’est finis, j’ai enfin choisit. » annonça Kagami en rangeant son dossier d’incription dans une enveloppe avant qu’ Himuro ne l’interpelle :

\- tu auras mis du temps à choisir Taiga … Alors ? Où vas-tu aller ?

\- Le lycée de Seirin

\- Seirin ?

\- Un problème avec ça ?

\- Non…c’est juste…non rien…pourquoi ce choix ? Je pensais que Kaijo ou Too aurait d’avantage convenu.

\- C’est vrai que j’y ai pensé aussi mais je crois qu’il sera plus facile de m’intégrer dans une équipe dont les membres n’on pas encore des liens hyper fort. Hors, j’ai lu que le club de basket n’a vu le jour que l’année dernière. Et toi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi Yosen ?

 

« Raison personnelle. Désolé Taiga je ne peu pas en dire plus » répondit Himuro avant d’enfiler sa veste.

 

« Tu vas ou Tatsuya ? À cette heure tardive qui plus est ? » Le questionna le rouge légèrement alarmé

 

Sans se défaire de son calme le plus âgé répondit :

 

\- J’ai rendez vous avec une fille que j’ai rencontré au concert

\- Tu es sérieux ? Tu as déjà un rencard ? Tu va accepter la déclaration de cette fille ?

\- C’est une sortie entre fan d’I.S Taiga. Rien de plus. Au fait en parlant de ça si tu veux, je peux te donner le numéro de ce garçon…Hayama, c’est ça ? Il me semble que vous vous entendiez bien.

\- Tu as eu son numéro ?! Comment vous avez à peine échangé deux mot ensemble !

\- Hayama est l’ami proche d’un autre fan du groupe avec qui je m’entends bien. Donc quand, après le concert j’ai croisé cet ami, il m’a donné le numéro d’Hayama.

\- Je vois…Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- N’es ce pas évidant Taiga ? Quand mon cher petit frère rencontre une personne qui l’intéresse pour la première fois de sa vie c’est de mon devoir de l’aider à se rapprocher de ce « love interest ».

\- T-tu…Quoi ?! Kotaro et moi ? T’est malade Tatsuya ! On a juste passé un peu de temps ensemble au pire ça pourrais devenir un bon pote mais c’est tout ! En plus, je n’aime pas les mecs !

\- Taiga … Tu mens de façon éhontée : il y à des magazines qui trainent dans ta chambre.

\- Tu as fouillé dans ma chambre ?!

\- Non je devais récupérer un vêtement qu’Alex a oublié quand elle t’a aidée à t’installer. Et je suis tombé sur ce magasine plus adapté au sport de chambre qu’autre chose.

\- Ce…ce n’est pas…

\- Ne t’en fait pas Taiga je ne te juge pas ; mais personnellement je préfère te savoir vivre quelque chose avec une personne réelle que calment ta frustration seul, dans ta chambre, en regardant des photos de parfait inconnus sur du papier glacé. Maintenant excuse moi mais il se fait tard et je ne tien pas a faire attendre une « innocente lady » de nuit, dans les rue de Tokyo.

 

Sur ces ultimes paroles le brun quitta l’appartement laissant derrière lui un Kagami totalement sous le choc. 

 

Himuro était vraiment sérieux ? Il l’encourageait à avoir une relation avec un mec ?

 

Alors que leur conversation tournait en boucle dans sa tête et regagna sa chambre où il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit (car 82 kilos de muscle et non de graisse pour 190cm ça reste quand même 82 kilos) et avisa d’un bref coup d’œil le magazine que Himuro avait trouvé et ranger sur la table de nuit du rouge.

 

Lâchant un profond soupir l’adolescent tenta de clarifier les choses …

 

Il n’avait découvert ou plutôt compris, son attirance pour la gente masculine que depuis quelques mois et ce magazine (que soit dit en passant Alex lui avait acheté sans son accord) ne lui servait que de documentation car il ne savait pas exactement comment les choses se déroulaient entre deux hommes.

Cependant, jamais il n’avait pensé une seconde à l’idée de sortir avec un mec, pour de vrai !

 

Et encore moins qu’ Himuro tenterais de le pousser à le faire…

 

« Et puis sérieusement…Hayama ? Il n’est pas méchant et c’est vrai que je m’entends bien avec lui mais bon…On ne se connaît presque pas et il n’est pas mon genre de… » commença le rouge avant de se figer sur place en se rendant compte du cours que prenait ses pensées.

 

Il grogna et enfouis sa tête sous son oreiller pour étouffer un juron et cacher sa gène.

 

Et voilà, maintenant il allait penser à Kotaro toute la soirée s’il ne trouvait pas très vite quelque chose d’autre sur quoi se concentrer.

 

« Génial…Merci Tatsuya… »


	7. Chapitre 6 : intégrer un prestigieux lycée peux mener à des paris dangereux

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merci d'être venu Himuro » déclara une jeune fille brune d'un ton assez formel quand l'adolescent l'eu rejoint.

 

S'inclinant poliment, le garçon à la chevelure corbeau répondit « c'est un honneur pour moi Senpai...et maintenant si on parlait des conditions de mon intégration à Yosen? »

 

La brune acquiesça de la tête et commença à s'expliquer :

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Himuro : j'ai enquêtée pour connaître ton niveau de basket.

\- Je m'y attendais. Et donc ?

\- Mes recherches m'ont amenée à penser que tu es un bon joueur mais pas exceptionnel non plus. En plus, ton potentiel d'évolution dans ce sport semble avoir atteint ses limites.

\- Ce qui implique?

\- Ça implique qu'aucun club ne pourra te faire progresser et qu'a plus forte raison, aucun d'eux ne voudra te recruter. Et même s'ils le faisaient, tu te retrouverais pour toute l'année sur le banc des remplaçants et non celui des titulaires.

\- Et pourquoi agiriez-vous différemment à Yosen?

\- Parce que nous avons aussi enquêté sur ta psychologie et que, de ce point de vu là, nous avons besoins de toi.

\- Comment ça?

\- Et bien voila : il y à quelques semaine un élève qui va passer en première année a déposé son dossier à Yosen. Seulement, il vient d'une famille très riche et à tendance à refuser de s'entrainer depuis qu'il a rejoint le club. Hors, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un frère de cœur du même âge que notre joueur et que tu arrivais toujours à le faire faire ce que tu voulais...

\- Vous voulez dire que...

\- Tu as bien compris : si tu réussi en moins d'une semaine à te faire parfaitement obéir de cette bourrique tu auras gagné ta place de titulaire. Mais si tu échoue...Tu resteras sur le banc des remplaçants. Alors ? Que dit tu de ma proposition ?

\- Je serais tenter de dire oui...Cependant, quelque chose me chiffonne...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Et bien, si ce joueur pose tant de problème...Pourquoi ne pas le mettre au poste de remplaçant ?

\- Tout simplement parce que c'est un monstre sur le parquet. Si on arrive à le pousser à jouer la victoire est assurée pour Yosen.

\- Et quel est le nom de ce "monstre" ?

 

La brune vrilla avec beaucoup de sérieux son regard dans celui d'Himuro et répondit : « Atsushi. Atsushi Murasakibara. »

 

« Murasakibara » répéta le brun avec un drôle d'impression.

 

Comme si le nom du joueur lui était familier.

 

Puis, après avoir mentalement étudié la proposition de la brune, Himuro accrocha son regard à celui de la jeune fille et déclara :

\- Je réussi à me faire écouter de Taiga. Je suis certain que cet Atsushi ne doit pas être plus dure à gérer que lui.

\- C'est ça l'esprit! Félicitation Himuro je vais veiller à ce que ton dossier pour rejoindre Yosen soit approuvé des demain. Les activités de clubs ayants déjà commencé je "t'invite" à te présenter sur le terrain à midi pile. Nous pratiquerons jusqu'a 14:30.

\- j'y serais ne vous en faites pas.

 

« Contente de te l'entendre dire car les retards ne seront pas tolérés tien le toi pour dit. » conclue la jeune fille en se saisissant du dossier d'admission d'Himuro avant de partir en laissant l'adolescent seul.

 

Une fois que la brune fut partie, Himuro se permis de soupirer de soulagement.

 

Il ne savait pas quelle genre de personne était ce "Murasakibara Atsushi" mais une chose était certaine pour le brun : il ne pourrait pas lui donner des frissons comme cette fille qui n'était autre que Masako Araki, la coatch du club de basket de Yosen...

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Un désagréable frisson parcouru l'échine de Hayama quand il poussa la porte de son studiot d'étudiant...

 

« Tu rentre tard ce soir Kotarô. » déclara une voix trop calme et bienveillante pour être honnête.

 

« Merde...il est déjà là... »

 

« Puis je savoir où tu étais Kotarô? » continua l'interlocuteur du blond à l'adresse de l’adolescent qui se mit à rire mal à l'aise avant de répondre :

\- Réo nii...j’étais partit me promener...

\- De 19:00 à maintenant à la vieille textilerie je présume?

\- Eh bien...

 

Lâchant un soupir las, l'autre adolescent arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire (soit préparé des légumes pour le diner) et commença à sermonner son ami :

\- Kotarô, on en a déjà parlé : aller voir I.S n'est pas recommander pour toi ...Sans compter que tu avais promis de prendre de l'avance sur le programme scolaire de Rakuzan ce soir.

\- Mais Réo nii...

\- Pas de "mais" Kotarô : Oldest ne fait plus parti du groupe. Et te rendre aux concerts dans le seul but de revoir le responsable de cette situation et te venger est...

\- « est ... » quoi? Puéril?!Stupide?! Je n’en ai rien à faire! Oldest n'était pas seulement le meilleur, c'était mon héro! Il mérite qu'on lui rende justice et...

\- Et moi je ne tien pas à ce que tu gâche ton avenir par vengeance ! Si, comme tu le crois, c'est bien Oldest qui t'a sauvé la vie quand tu avais 11 ans alors la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire pour lui est de lui montrer qu'elle personne génial son acte a permis de préserver!

\- Mais je ne suis PAS génial ! Je suis juste un être ordinaire que tu renfloue tout les mois parce qu’il n’a même pas de quoi payer son loyer! Alors quelle importance si je n'ai pas étudier le programme de Rakuzan?! Ma candidature va être rejetée de toute façon!

 

Sur ces mots, le blond quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

 

Dès qu'il fut seul, il s'affala sur son lit en soupirant : il ne voulait pas s'énerver après Réo ; il s'avait que le brun ne voulait que son bien et s'inquiétait pour lui.

 

Toutefois, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'emporter.

 

Oh, bien sur il savait que Réo ne lui en garderait pas grief mais la culpabilité commençait déjà à le gagner.

 

« Je suppose que je devrais m'excuser tôt ou tard » songea t'il en laissant ses yeux se balader partout dans la chambre.

 

Jusqu’à ce que son regard ne se pose sur son ordinateur et qu'un léger sourire vienne orner ses lèvres...

 

« Je sais exactement comment me remonter le moral » déclara t'il pour lui même en allument l’ordinateur.

 

Une fois l'appareil en état de marche, Hayama se connecta à un site qui lui était devenu familier : un forum de fan fictions.

 

Seulement, aujourd’hui il n'était pas là pour lire mais pour communiquer avec un autre lecteur.

 

Lecteur qui, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hayama, était également connecté à cette heure tardive.

 

Le blond ne perdit donc pas une seconde et commença à tchater avec lui :

\- Yo ! Drôle d’Oiseau, comment tu va ?

\- CrazyGayPart?! Si je m’attendais ! Que fait tu si tard en ligne ? Je croyais que ta "nounou" n'appréciait pas que tu veille tard...

\- Ce que Réo nii (ou nee , car des fois j'ai des doutes) ne sais pas ne lui ( et du coup , ne me) fait pas de mal.

\- Je vois. Au fait tu as lu le dernier chapitre en date d' « amours surnaturels » ?

\- Quoi ? Ça y'est ? « Chaton Angélique » à posté un nouveau chapitre ?!

\- Oui. Tu veux que je te spoil ...de chat?

 

Derrière son écran Hayama étouffa un fou rire : si n'importe pour qui d'autre cette blague aurait parue nulle, aux yeux du blond "Drôle d'Oiseau" avait un style inimitable en matière d'humour.

 

Drole d'Oiseau était le seul capable de redonner le sourire à Hayama quand, comme ce soir, le blond se disputait avec Réo...

 

Et pourtant les deux lecteurs ne se connaissaient pas dans la vie réelle : la seule chose qui les liait était, (du moins au début) qu'ils étaient fan des écrits de "Chaton angélique" une auteur de fan fic qui avait débuté à écrire depuis un peu plus d'un mois sur ce forum.

Puis, en lisant le profil de « Drole d'Oiseau » il était très vite apparu à Hayama que son compère avait, comme lui une très grosse préférence pour les fics yaoi (ce qui était peux commun chez un homme)

 

C’est ainsi qu'ils avaient continués a échanger par tchatt et que Hayama avait finis par apprendre que " Drole d'Oiseau" avait 17ans qu'il était dans le club de basket de son lycée et que, dans la vrai vie son prénom commençait par un "S"...

 

Hayama resta au moins deux bonnes heures sur son ordinateur a tchatter avec Drole d'Oiseau et quand enfin, les blagues de son camarade eurent enfin apaiser le cœur et l'esprit du blond, Hayama se déconnecta et déverrouilla sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de Mibuchi.

 

Connaissant bien son ami et colocataire, Hayama savait parfaitement que même à une heure aussi tardive le brun ne dormirait pas après une dispute.

 

C’est donc le plus naturellement du monde que le blond entra dans la chambre de son ami sans y avoir été invité.

 

Il trouva le brun plonger dans un ouvrage appelé :"tact, psychologie & pédagogie pour les nuls"

 

Soupirant d'exaspération, Hayama bondit sur le lit où était allongé Mibuchi pour lui arracher le livre des mains avant de lui frapper le haut du crane du plat de l'ouvrage.

 

« Aïe! Qu’es ce qui te prend Kotarô? »Se plaignit le brun en se massant le crane avant que son colocataire ne l'interrompe :

\- "Ça", c'était pour te remettre les idées en place.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu n'a pas besoins de te pourrir le cerveau avec ce genre de torchon! C’est moi le nul pas toi! Tu vaux tout les psy et les grand frère du monde ! Il n'y a rien que tu es mal fait ! C’est moi qui...je...enfin...Rahhh! Ça m'énerve! Pourquoi je suis incapable de te réconforter alors que toi tu y arrive tout le temps?!

\- Kota...

\- Non ! Je ne veux plus que tu me réconforte Réo nii ! Je veux juste devenir quelqu'un de bien ! Quelqu’un de digne ! Pourquoi j'en suis incapable? Pourquoi je ne peux pas etre aussi parfait que toi?! Pourquoi je...

 

« Hayama »

 

Le blond interrompit sa tirade devant l’emploi de son nom et posa son regard sur son colocataire : Mibuchi affichait un air serin, comme si on lui avait enlevé un énorme poids des épaule.

 

Alors que le blond le regardait avec curiosité, son colocataire pris la parole :

\- Je te remercie Kotarô.

\- Hein? Pourquoi?

\- Pour m'avoir dit ce que j'avais besoins d'entendre ... Pour retrouver confiance en moi.

\- Comment ça?

\- Contrairement à ce que tu semble croire Kotarô, je suis très loin d'être parfait : je suis souvent la proie du doute et de la jalousie.

\- Toi, jaloux ? Mais de qui?

\- Oldest.

\- Oldest? Mais pourquoi?

\- Parce que c'est lui qui t'a sauvé la vie. Pas moi. Ça aura du être moi. C’était mon devoir de ...

\- Tu avais 12ans quand c'est arriver Réo nii, tu n'aurais rien pu...

\- Oldest n'avait que 13ans je te signal! Pourquoi a t'il pu te protéger et moi non ? Tout les jours je me dis que si ça avait été moi qui t'avait sauvé peut être que tu ...

\- Réo nii...Je n’imaginais pas que tu...

\- Tu es très important pour moi idiot. Même quand, pour rigoler tu m'apel Réo "nee" au lieu de Réo "nii" j'aime ça : ça me donne l'impression qu'on est vraiment frères. C’est important pour moi qui suis fils unique surtout que...à mes yeux, tu es...vraiment mon petit frère.

\- Réo...

\- Je sais que ça doit te sembler bizarre mais...Après toutes ces années à vivres pratiquement ensemble je voulais que tu sache que...Si Rakuzan ne veux pas de toi, je changerai de lycée pour intégrer le tien...

\- QUOI ?! Mais tu n'y pense pas Réo nii! Ce lycée est...

 

« Infiniment moins important que toi. Un grand frère soutien son cadet et le guide dans la vie ou il ne mérite pas d'être appelé ainsi. » Le coupa Mibuchi avec beaucoup de sérieux.

 

Cette phrase s'imprima au fer rouge dans la conscience du blond et c'est pourquoi il se fit une promesse : soit il serait intégré à Rakuzan et deviendrait titulaire du club de basket de ce lycée, soit, il sortirait de la vie de Réo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Chaton angelique " et "amours surnaturel" est un clin d'oeuil à une de mes lectrice sure un autre site (coucou neko nee chan^^) et "amour surnaturel "et un nom rappelant l'une de ses œuvre sans mentionner directement le nom de l’œuvre car j'ignorais si elle serais d'accord que je l'utilise dans ma fic


	8. Chapitre 7 : brisé...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> et voila un nouveau chapitre^^
> 
> avant que l'on ne hurle au plagiat : j'ai pris le début d'une des chanson du groupe Kyo et l'est modifier pour que ça colle avec l'histoire (j'adore le groupe Kyo!!!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il pensait l'avoir sorti de sa vie.

 

Mais il se trompait...

 

Allongé dans son lit, "Kazunari " repensait aux paroles de la personne qui avait voulu l'enlever...

 

" Ton maitre va être ravi de savoir que je t'ai retrouvé ...Profite de tes derniers moments de liberté ils ne dureront pas..."

 

Voila ce que ce type avait dit avant de s'enfuir.

 

Frémissant dans son lit à l'idée de ce que ces mots impliquaient, "Kazunari" ferma les yeux.

 

Bien mal lui en pris cependant car, de désagréables souvenir vinrent s'immiscer dans son esprit le faisant suffoquer.

 

"Il faut que je me lave ! "dit il paniqué avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la sale de bain ou il laissa couler l'eau bouillante sur son corps.

 

Quand il revint, son corps était recouvert de sang et de traces rouges…

 

Il se sentait sale depuis si longtemps alors il avait frotté fort pour faire partir toute cette crasse ...

 

Une fois mis en pyjama il attrapa un calepin et se mit à écrire : c'est Sphinx qui lui avait dit que écrire pouvait l'aider a exorciser ses vieux démons.

 

Alors il se mit à composer ...

 

« Je vois son nom

Écris partout sur les murs

Personne ne sait ce que j'endure

Je sens ses mains

Son corps en mon corps qui brule

Je hurle..."

 

Il s'arrêta, incapable de retenir ces larmes.

 

Il n'était doué pour cacher ses sentiments que quand il y avait du monde.

 

Mais quand il était seul, il redevenait un collégien brisé qu'il avait été avant que ses « frères » le sauve.

 

Avant qu’il ne brise Oldest sans le vouloir.

 

« Si seulement Heartless et Sphinx ne s’en était pas mêlés…S’ils m’avaient laissé à mon sort peut être qu’Oldest serait encore… » Commença il à se culpabiliser avant de refermer son calepin d’un geste brusque et de le ranger dans un tiroir.

« S’il y a un responsable de ce qui est arrivé Nari c’est moi : j’aurais du deviner que quelque chose n’allait pas. » avait dit Sphinx à l’époque.

 

« Nous aurions du le voir tout les deux : c’était notre rôle de veiller sur toi. » avait ajouté Heartless avec un regard emplis de culpabilité

 

« Exact et c’est pourquoi, a partir de maintenant je serais le seul à veiller sur Nari : vous avez échoués tout les deux, on ne peu pas prendre le risque de que l’autre taré le retrouve. » avait déclaré Oldest d’une voix sévère et aussi glaciale que la mort.

 

C’est à partir de ce jour durant lequel « Oldest » avait pris cette décision que Kazunari avait bêtement espéré pouvoir retrouver une vie normal.

 

Mais la cruauté de la vie avait bien vite repris en main le destin du petit brun.

 

L’autre était revenu.

 

Oldest l’avait protégé avec toute sa volonté de la personne qui l’avait tant fait souffrir.

 

Et l’autre c’était vengé de la pire façon qui soit.

 

Kazunari se souviendrait toujours de ce soir là : quand, son « grand frère » qu’il avait toujours considéré comme une espèce de héros c’était effondré en larmes, les vêtements couverts de sang, dans les bras de Sphinx.

 

Ils étaient restés avec lui toute la nuit sans parvenir à calmer leur « frère ».

 

En vain…

 

Quand le soleil c’était levé, la seule chose qu’il restait comme trace d’Oldest était le t-shirt de sphinx trempé de larmes.

Et un enregistrement, dans lequel Oldest expliquait qu’il quittait I.S et qu’il ne voulait plus jamais monter sur scène de toute sa vie…

 

Takao avait compris ce jour là : même s’il revoyait un jour Oldest, celui ci ne voudrait plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Il était trop brisé pour ça.

 

Brisé par là même personne qui lui avait fait découvrir ce qu’était l’enfer…

 

« J’ai gâché ta vie…pourra tu un jour me pardonner ? » songea le petit brun en regardant une vieille photo.

 

Cette photo avait été pris devant un terrain de street basket et dessus on pouvait y voir 4 enfants : les quatre étaient brun, trois d’entre eux avait l’âge d’être en première année de collège, alors que le dernier avait plus l’âge d’être en primaire.

Deux des garçons les plus âgés avait des lunettes, l’autre plus âgé des garçons avait des yeux bleus et ébouriffait avec vigueur les cheveux du plus jeune qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

 

Sourire que le plus jeune du quatuor, à présent âgé de 16ans, avait perdus depuis le milieu de sa première année de collège maintenant…

 

Passant avec délicatesse ses doigts sur les visages heureux et réconfortant des trois compères plus âgés, « Kazunari » reposa le petit bout de papier dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit en soupirant : il aurait voulut revenir à cette époque paisible ou il passait des heures à travailler ses passes avec « Oldest », réviser ses leçons avec « Heartless », analyser technique de jeu d’équipes de basket prestigieuses devant la télé installé confortablement sur un canapé avec « Sphinx »…

 

Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient elles pas redevenir comme avant ?

 

La réponse était simple pour lui.

 

« Parce que je suis en vie… »

 

Se laissant allez sur son lit il se mit à fixer le flacon de somnifère sur sa table de nuit.

 

Les petites pilules ne lui avaient été prescrites que pour l’aider à dormir plus facilement les soirs où il avait des crises d’angoisses nocturnes cependant des fois il était tellement tentant d’en faire un tout autre usage…

 

Après tout, un accident est si vite arrivé…

 

Un petit surdosage pharmaceutique et hop, il n’aurait plus à se réveiller chaque matin pour se souvenir de tout ce que la vie lui avait violemment arracher…

 

Oui, c’était vraiment tentant…

 

Surtout maintenant que l’autre avait retrouvé sa trace…

 

Mais jusqu'à présent, à chaque fois qu’il avait tenté quelque chose, bizarrement, quelqu'un était venu l’interrompre : le plus souvent, ses frères, qui, d’un simple coup de téléphone lui rappelais (sans réaliser ce que le brun s’apprêtait à faire) qu’ils seraient toujours là pour lui et que, bien que la vie tente de lui faire penser le contraire il n’était pas seul.

 

Alors, à chaque fois, « Kazunari » finissait par remettre le surplus de comprimés dans le flacon et se contentais de la dose prescrite pour accéder à un sommeille réparateur.

 

Mais maintenant, après ce qui était arrivé ce soir il ne voyait pas d’autre alternative.

 

Il saisi le flacon et vida plus de la moitié dans sa main.

 

Il allait ingurgiter l’ensemble des cachets quand une image apparu dans son esprit : un grand garçon aux yeux et aux cheveux vert comme l’émeraude qui avait su, par sa simple présence, lui sauver la vie…

 

Kazunari n’était pas du genre à croire a des stupidités comme le destinct mais… Et ci la venue de ce type se soir avait été un genre de signe ? Un signe qu’il ne devait pas abandonner si facilement ? Un signe que même au fond des ténèbres, on peu trouver un peu de lumière ?

 

Kazunari du reconnaitre que ce Midorima était très doué : son simple souvenir avait poussé le brun à remettre les comprimé dans la boite.

 

D’ailleurs, au final il ne pris même pas un seul cachet et s’endormit en se disant que, s’il se donnait le courage de vivre encore un peu plus longtemps, peut être, revérait il « Shin chan ».

 

Un léger frisson parcouru son échine et il sentit ses joues s’empourprer dans l’obscurité : qu’es ce qu’il lui prenait d’appeler cet inconnu par un surnom si familier ?

 

Il ne savait pas.

 

Tout ce qu’il savait c’est qu’il espérait au plus vite apercevoir de nouveau cette lumière qui lui manquait déjà.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la chanson est "je te vend mon ame" de kyo


	9. Chapitre 8 : inscriptions aux activitées de club...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La lumière lui manquait.

 

Pas la lumière du jour.

 

Non.

 

La lumière qui lui manquait était celle du sourire de l'être que sa stupidité lui avait fait perdre.

 

« Déjà un an et demis... » Songea avec amertume un jeune garçon blond doté de lunette.

 

Se redressant dans son lit, il regarda une photo soigneusement encadrée poser sur sa table de nuit avant de la rabattre d'un geste brusque sur le meuble...

 

« Ça suffit! Je ne dois plus penser à eux! On n’appartient plus au même monde ! » Grommela-t-il pour se convaincre de la véracité de ses dire.

 

Mais comme d'habitude dans ces moments là, l'image d'une personne familière s'imposait dans son esprit avec un grand sourire et lui disait de façon presque tendre : « tu te mens à toi même, ce sont tes amis, reprends ta place auprès d'eux. »

 

« Non! C’est précisément à cause de ça que tu n’es pas là alors... »

 

Le blond s'interrompit en réalisant qu'il venait encore d'avoir un échange avec « sa conscience » et soupira : la psy de l'hôpital allait encore vouloir le faire parler...

 

Se sortant cette idée désagréable de la tête, le blond s'habilla et se prépara à s'adonner à son rituel du matin : passer à la bijouterie.

 

C’était devenu une sorte de routine pour lui : depuis un an et demi maintenant, il passait tout les jours à la bijouterie avant toute autre chose.

 

Et il ne sortait jamais de la boutique avant d'avoir acheter une bague...

 

Aujourd’hui n'était pas différents des autres jours.

 

Aussi, quand il entra dans la boutique, le blond fut immédiatement reconnu par la vendeuse qui lui demanda :

\- "Elle" à encore refusé votre déclaration?

\- On va dire ça...

\- Mon pauvre garçon ...Ça va faire quoi...Un an et demis que vous venez chaque jour lui acheter une bague de fiançailles? Et malgré ça elle refuse de croire à l'authenticité de vos sentiments? Je sais qu'en tant que vendeuse ça me dessert mais...ne pensez vous pas qu'il serait temps de tourner la page et de garder votre argent pour offrir une alliance à une personne qui vous mérite vraiment?

\- La personne pour qui j’achète ces bagues est unique! C’est moi qui ne la mérite pas! Alors avant de donner votre avis la prochaine fois tournez bien sept fois votre langue dans votre bouche avant de parler!

\- O...oui...désolé je...

 

Après son coup d'éclat le blond désigna une des bagues dans la vitrine et dit d'un ton froid : « je prend celle là. »

 

La jeune femme opina du chef et rangea l'objet avec soin dans une petite boite rouge et noir.

 

Déposant de quoi régler son achat, le blond s'apprêtait à partir quand la vendeuse l'interpela :

\- Excusez-moi...

\- Quoi encore?!

\- Hmm... Je voulais juste vous dire...J'espère que cette fois, votre âme sœur vous répondra positivement...

 

À cette déclaration le blond se décrispa un peu.

 

Toutefois, un sentiment d'amertume demeurait en lui.

 

Car ça fait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'idée que son "âme sœur" lui réponde positivement.

 

En revanche, il aurait suffit que cette personne lui réponde tout court pour faire le bonheur du blond.

 

Serrant son achat contre son cœur, le blond quitta la boutique et pris la route de son Lycée : il savait que l’inscription au club de basket allait encore pleuvoir cette année et c'était son rôle (même si honnêtement il aurait préféré que le club ferme) de s'occuper des différentes candidatures...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

« Kazunari » était « légèrement » nerveux : avec l’appui (pour ne pas dire le chantage) que Sphinx avait infligé aux différentes personne fortement gradées du lycée, le dossier du petit brun avait tôt fait d’être accepter sans plus d’examen.

 

Il n’empêche que le première année était très tendu.

 

Et en « bon » grand frère qu’il était, Sphinx avait décidé d’accompagner son protégé pour découvrir son lycée.

 

Se retournant vers le plus petit, Sphinx demanda avec calme :

\- Tu te sens prêt à faire cette année scolaire sans nous ? Sinon je peu t’intégrer dans mon lycée il me suffit de quelques coup de fil…

\- Non, ça va « nii chan ». Je…je ne veux pas te pourrir ton année.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je sais quel fonction tu occupe dans ton lycée et si je l’intégrai tu serais capable de négliger ton rôle pour me protéger en permanence et je ne veux pas ça.

\- Nari…

\- Ça va allez « nii chan »… Je te jure…

\- si tu le dit …Cependant je tien a ce que tu garde ça avec toi.

__Joignant le geste à la parole, le plus grand déposa un portable gris dans la paume de la main de son interlocuteur__

 

\- Un portable ?

\- C’est pour nous appeler si tu avais besoins de quelque chose.

\- Quand tu dis « nous » tu ne veux pas dire…

\- « nous tous », si. Même « lui »

\- Hein ? Mais…mais !

\- Ne le prend pas cet air là « Nari ». À la base c’était « son idée » de te passer ce téléphone d’urgence. Après ce qui t’es arrivé ce n’est pas étonnant…

\- Un téléphone d’urgence ?

\- Il a un système de reconnaissance vocale intégré : il suffit que tu prononce le nom d’un contact enregistré pour que le téléphone l’appel automatiquement. Avec ça, tu pourras toujours nous joindre à tout moment et quelque soit le souci.

 

__le plus petit avisa l’appareil avant de le glisser avec soin dans sa poche__

 

\- Merci « nii chan »…

\- Ce n’est rien et maintenant avant de t’accompagner t’inscrire a un club de sport je veux qu’on mette au point des règles.

\- Des règles ?

\- Oui. Les voici :

Règle N°1, ne t’isole pas des autres car il faut que tu te fasses des amis de ton âge.

Règle N°2, ne te laisse pas exploiter par qui que ce soit : tu as ton libre arbitre et si quelqu'un essai de te faire croire le contraire je viendrai personnellement m’occuper de lui.

Enfin, règle N°3 : les soirs où il fait trop sombre quand tu finis tes cours et tes entrainements tu nous appels pour qu’on vienne te chercher et tu nous attend dans l’enceinte du lycée.

\- Entendu.

\- Bien puisque c’est clair pour toi allons trouver un club de sport. Je crois déjà connaitre la réponse mais…quel activité veux tu faire ?

\- Du basket !

\- Évidement… Dans ce cas allons-y avant que l’heure des inscriptions soit passée.

 

Le plus jeune opina du chef et ils se dirigèrent vers le gymnase.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Kagami se dirigeait vers le gymnase de Seirin quand il percuta « quelque chose » qui le fit tomber au sol…

 

« Bon sang ! Dans quoi je me suis cogné ?! » grogna t’il en se redressant avant qu’une autre voix ne lui réponde : « c’était moi, désolé. »

 

Reportant son regard vers cette voix, le rouge découvrit un garçon très petit de taille dont les cheveux et les yeux avaient une couleur azure…

 

Devant le gabarit si fébrile du petit bleu, Kagami se sentit un peu coupable de l’avoir percuté et répliqua :

\- Ce n’est pas ta faute mais la mienne, je ne faisais pas attention ou j’allais…Tu t’es fait mal ?

\- Non ça va et puis… J’ai l’habitude de ce genre de chose

\- Comment ça ?

\- C’est rare que les gens me remarquent.

\- C’est plutôt étonnant avec une couleur de cheveux pareille…Oups désolé c’est sortit tout seul !

\- ce n’est pas grave ça montre que tu es quelqu'un de franc qui dit ce qu’il pense

 

« Ou que je suis un parfait idiot… » songea Kagami avant d’ajouter :

 

\- Bref il faut que je me dépêche de me rendre au gymnase ou les inscriptions au club de basket seront bouclées. Encore désolé de t’avoir bousculé…C’est quoi ton nom au fait ?

\- Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya.

\- Moi c’est Kagami Taiga.

\- Dans ce cas, enchanté de te rencontré Kagami *kun*.

\- Moi aussi …on va peut être se recroiser non ?

 

Le plus petit afficha un air impassible et pourtant, Kagami crus clairement déceler une étincelle de malice dans son regard quand le petit bleu répondit : « je suis certain qu’on sera amener a se recroisé, et peut être plus tôt que tu ne le crois Kagami kun… »

 

Et sur ces dernière paroles, l’azuré repris sa route, du coté opposer que prenait le rouge

 

Ce qui, étrangement, laissa un drôle de sentiment dans le cœur du plus grand…


	10. Chapitre 9 : un coeur brisé ne souris jamais...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un étrange sentiment obstruait son cœur.

 

Ce matin en quittant l'appartement de Kagami, Himuro avait été sujet à de la culpabilité : le fait de savoir qu'il serait pistonné par la coach de basket pour que son dossier soit accepté à coup sur à Yosen, alors que l'admission de Kagami à Seirin n'était pas garantie, l'aurait presque rendu malade.

 

Mais au delà de ça, ce qui gênait le brun, c'était l'idée qu'il allait devoir utiliser un première année pour arriver à intégrer un club de basket...

 

Cependant, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière maintenant qu'il s'était engagé auprès de la coach de Yosen.

 

" Je me demande quand même à quoi ressemble cet Atsushi Murasakibara et pourquoi son nom me dit quelque chose..." songea l'adolescent, avant de déclarer pour lui même : " Bon, de toute façon je le découvrirai en le rencontrant..."

 

Sur ces derniers mots, il pressa le pas pour être sûr de ne pas arriver en retard à Yosen.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Il allait être en retard.

 

Un jour comme aujourd’hui, où il devait faire une bonne impression dans son nouveau lycée en plus!!!

 

"Je dois être maudit " songeait un certain blond, essayant d'échapper à une bonne dizaine d'adolescentes qui voulaient de lui un autographe (et accessoirement, son numéro de téléphone).

 

Soudain, alors que le jeune homme désespérait de pouvoir échapper à ses poursuivantes, une main ferme attrapa son poignet et l'attira dans une ruelle exigüe.

 

"Pas un mot", ordonna simplement l'inconnu avant d'inciter l'adolescent à s'accroupir derrière une pile de cartons.

 

Sans savoir pourquoi, le blond obéit sans rechigner à cette injonction.

 

À partir de là, le jeune modèle entendit plus qu'il ne vit "la meute" d'adolescentes passer en le recherchant.

 

Après que les furies semblèrent s’être éloignées, l'inconnu déclara d'une voix calme : "Tu peux te relever maintenant. Elles sont parties..."

 

Relevant les yeux, l'adolescent avisa son "sauveur" : c'était un garçon plus petit que lui par la taille mais dont il émanait une certaine maturité.

Il avait les cheveux courts, bruns et légèrement hirsutes et des yeux bleus.

 

"Des magnifiques yeux bleus" ne put s'empêcher de songer le blond.

Il se gifla mentalement pour sa remarque et se reprit pour déclarer maladroitement à son sauveur :

\- M...Merci ...Monsieur...Monsieur ?

\- Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu Yukio.

\- Moi c'est Kise. Kise Ryota.

\- Eh bien...Heureux de faire ta connaissance Ryota...Mais dis-moi, qu'as-tu fait pour te retrouver à fuir ce troupeau de filles? Tu as essayé de t'introduire dans la partie d'une source chaude qui leur était réservée pour te rincer l'œil?

\- Non! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Un de mes anciens camarades de collège l'aurait peut être fait mais pas moi, je ne suis pas un voyeur, je le jure!

\- Alors pourquoi ces furies en avaient après toi?

 

Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Kise sembla hésiter à répondre, Kasamatsu s'impatienta :

\- Bon de toute façon, ça ne me concerne pas. Je te laisse maintenant ou je vais être en retard à mon lycée.

\- Tu vas à quel lycée?

\- Je n'ai pas de raison de répondre à ta question vu que tu n’as pas répondu à la mienne.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de "mais" qui tienne, je suis une personne très occupée. Je vais donc te laisser. Au revoir Kise, on se recroisera peut-être un de ces jours.

 

" Non! Attendez Kasa..." commença le blond, voyant le brun partir d'un pas énergique. Il stoppa son action pour se demander la raison pourquoi il avait éprouvé le besoin de retenir le brun de partir.

 

Ne trouvant aucune explication logique, il se contenta de fermer la bouche et de fixer le dos de son bienfaiteur qui s'éloignait.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Il voyait la silhouette de son meilleur ami s'éloigner de plus en plus...

 

" Réo nii, attends moi!" interpela Hayama pour faire ralentir le brun.

 

S’arrêtant un bref instant, Mibuchi le dévisagea avec beaucoup de sérieux et déclara :

\- Si tu n’étais pas rentré de ton escapade d’hier soir si tard, tu aurais entendu ton réveil ce matin et nous ne serions pas en train de nous presser pour éviter d'arriver en retard.

\- Mais ...Réo nii...

\- Pas de "mais" Kotarô : tu te dépêches. Rakuzan n'est pas tout près et je veux que tu passes les essais du club de basket dès aujourd’hui.

\- Tu resteras me voir jouer?

 

Cette fois, le brun stoppa. Et, devant le regard anxieux du blond, il se rapprocha, l'attrapa fermement par les épaule et, vrillant son regard le plus sincère dans celui de son "frère" (meilleur ami), il répondit :

\- Bien sûr que je resterai te voir jouer. Quoi qu'il arrive je serai là, Kotarô. Toujours.

\- Réo nee...

Mais avant que le blond n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Mibuchi relâcha sa prise sur lui. Il se retourna pour passer négligemment quelques unes de ses longues mèches brunes derrière l'oreille et déclara d'une voix remplie de certitude : « Je ne viens pas te voir jouer Kotarô, je viens te voir être choisi pour être le prochain membre titulaire de l'équipe de Rakuzan. »

 

Ayant lâché ces mots, le brun reprit sa route, son meilleur ami sur les talons.

 

Il ne se retourna pas pour le regarder : il savait qu'en ce moment le sourire du blond aurait eu le pouvoir de réchauffer des millions de cœurs.

 

"Si seulement il avait aussi le pouvoir de réchauffer le tien Oldest..." songea le brun avec amertume. Il réafficha son air calme et posé quand son ami l'eut rattrapé.

 

Il espérait seulement que son vœu pieux atteindrait un jour son ancien leader.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Personne ne pouvait atteindre son cœur.

 

Personne.

 

Pour survivre au drame qui l’avait frappé il y a un an et demi, le jeune et asocial garçon aux cheveux blonds avait décidé de fermer son cœur à double tour, se focalisant sur la seule discipline qui comptait à présent pour lui : le basket.

 

Même si, pour dire la vérité, il n’avait rien à faire de ce sport.

 

Il n’était même pas loin de le détester.

 

La seule raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de garder son rôle de capitaine après la tragédie, c’était parce qu’il gardait l’espoir, l’espoir que son âme sœur lui revienne.

 

Et il savait que cette personne ne lui pardonnerait jamais s’il abandonnait ce sport et leur équipe à son retour.

 

Parce que oui, pour lui, il était certain que son âme sœur finirait par lui revenir.

 

C’était juste une question de temps rien d’autre.

 

Cela faisait un an et demi que ce n’était qu’une question de temps…

 

« Mais c’est de ma faute, c’est parce que je n’ai pas su être à la hauteur… Je suis sûr que quand je lui prouverai que je peux être un petit ami exemplaire, tout redeviendra comme avant. Et cette fois je… »

 

« Heu…Excusez moi…Hiyugà san ? »

 

Le blond sortit de ses pensées et lança un regard assassin à la personne qui l’avait interpelé : c’était une deuxième année de son lycée (ce dernier point étant identifiable grâce à l’uniforme qu’elle portait) aux cheveux bruns coupés au carré et presque autant maquillée qu’une ganguro .

 

« Pathétique. Comme si s’étaler tout ça sur la figure pouvait rendre les filles attirantes… » Songea le brun. Il demanda d’une voix cassante à la pauvre élève (qui était rouge et tremblait comme une feuille) :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ?!

\- H-Hyuga san…Je-je suis Mariko Mi-Minaki du club de musique, classe 2B et je…je…

\- Abrège, et dis-moi ce que tu veux, je n’ai pas que ça à faire.

\- Euh…O-oui, bien sur Hyuga san…Voilà, c’est pour vous !

 

Joignant le geste à la parole, la petite brune tendit une petite lettre couleur lavande parfumée à l’irascible adolescent, ainsi qu’un petit paquet de biscuits.

 

« Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ? C’est quoi ces trucs ?! » S’impatienta le blond devant les deux présents de la demoiselle. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour s’expliquer :

\- C’est…Des biscuits maison, faits main et une lettre *spéciale* pour vous Hyuga san…Je…J’ai mis tout mon cœur dans la réalisation de ces deux présents car…

\- Tout ton cœur tu dis ?

\- O…Oui…

\- C’est pathétique.

\- Hyuga san ? Qu’est-ce que vous…

 

En guise de réponse, le blond se saisit de la lettre et, d’un geste rageur en fit de minuscules confettis.

 

Comme son cœur.

 

Puis, il jeta avec force le sachet de biscuits maison au sol et le piétina sans remord, de façon à ce qu’ils soient en miettes.

 

Comme ses sentiments.

 

Apres cet acte de cruauté (gratuite) envers les sentiments de la petite brune, il décida d’enfoncer le clou une bonne fois pour toute :

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que j’allais te tomber dans les bras parce que tu m’as amené un papier griffonné de mots sûrement dégoulinants de guimauve et un minable sachet de biscuits ?! Tu t’es crue dans un shojô ou quoi ?

\- M-mais…H-Hyuga san…

\- Tu la boucles et tu m’écoutes ! Je veux que ça rentre bien dans ta petite tête d’écervelée : TU-NE-M’INTERESSE-PAS. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, personne de ce lycée ne m’intéresse. Alors fais bien passer le message à tes amies : la prochaine fois que l’une de vous tente de me faire une déclaration, je la ferai exclure de ce lycée ! Et maintenant…DÉGAGE !

 

Ces ultimes paroles lâchées, le blond fusilla la petite brune du regard.

 

Et il la toucha en plein cœur.

 

L’adolescente ayant compris le message, s’enfuit en pleurant, et en hurlant à qui voulait l’entendre que le capitaine de l’équipe de basket était un monstre.

 

Mais Hiyuga n’en avait rien à faire.

 

Cela faisait un an et demi qu’il était devenu un tyran au cœur de glace après tout.

 

Alors qu’il reprenait son chemin vers le gymnase, le blond passa devant le club de musique.

 

Instantanément, des envies de trucider la classe le saisirent.

 

« Cette bande de bras cassés n’est même pas capable de chanter juste ?! Il y a des baffes qui se perdent ! » Ragea le blond.

Une voix enjouée interrompit le fil de ses pensées...

 

« Eh ! Hiyuga san ! »

 

Le blond se retourna et découvrit avec exaspération un des membres de son équipe.

 

Soupirant, l’adolescent s’arrêta et demanda froidement :

\- Que me veux-tu Izuki ?

\- Eh ! Sois pas aussi cassant, on dirait que tu vas mordre !

\- Si c’est juste pour balancer ce genre de stupidités, fiche-moi la paix et va réviser.

\- Allez, sois pas comme ça Hyuga, on était amis avant…

\- Comme tu l’as dit, c’était avant .Maintenant fiche moi la paix si tu n’as rien de vraiment important à dire !

\- Attends Hyuga ! Je voulais te dire…J’ai assisté au concert d’I.S hier soir et…

 

A ces mots, le blond se figea un instant.

Quand il reprit la parole, c’est d’une voix emplie d’une colère à peine voilée qu’il répondit : « Et alors, qu’est-ce que j’en ai à faire si tu es une fan girl ?! J’en ai rien à faire de ta petite vie de raté ! Maintenant arrête de me suivre comme un stupide cabot avec son maitre, tu es ridicule. »

 

Ayant lâché ces mots, le blond partit furieux, laissant derrière lui Izuki dont le moral venait de chuter drastiquement.

 

« Hyuga…Pourquoi refuses-tu mon aide ? » murmura le jeune brun aux yeux d’aigle en regardant son capitaine s’éloigner.

 

Cette journée promettait d’être mauvaise et là, tout de suite, il aurait adoré connaitre un certain « CrazyGayPart » pour lui remonter le moral.


	11. Chapitre 10 : que les duels commencent! fétishiste des annanas VS fétishiste des horoscope - combat de fauve : l'orgeuillieux lion VS un "crazyGayPart" faites vos paris et...rangez moi ce peingun en peluche!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midorima n'avait pas mis longtemps à trouver le club de basket.

 

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était à ce qu'a peine inscrit l'ensemble de l'équipe vienne envahir son espace personnel pour le pourrir de questions embarrassantes :

 

« Alors c'est vrais? Tu appartiens à la génération des miracles? Whaoo! Tu dois connaitre du grand monde! Tu as déjà couché avec une star? »

 

« Tes cheveux...C'est leur vrai couleur? »

 

« Pourquoi tu as les doigts bandés? »

 

« Pourquoi un grand garçon comme toi se promène avec un pingouin rose en peluche qui tien un cœur marqué hug me ? »

 

A ce moment Midorima n'avait envie que d'une chose les envoyer bouler et quitter le club.

 

Et il l'aurait surement fait si une voix d'un nouvel arrivant n'avait pas attiré son attention...

 

" Shin chan ?"

 

Le vert se retourna et découvrit l'adolescent de la veille...

 

" Kazunari?"

 

Les deux adolescents s'observèrent un moment avant qu'un garçon brun à lunette qui accompagnait le plus petit des deux jeunes ne demande ouvertement :

« Un problème avec ce type Nari? »

 

Il ne su pas pourquoi, mais entendre cet inconnu appeler le petit brun avec tant de familiarité irrita fortement le vert...

 

« Non ne t'en fait pas...j'ai juste été surpris de le revoir : j'ai fait sa connaissance hier. » Expliqua le plus petit.

 

« Tu es sur que... » Commença l'autre (qu'intérieurement, Midorima avait choisit d'appeler "pot de colle binoclard" pour il ne savait quelle raison...)

 

« Ça va aller. Tu devrais y filer, tu as des choses à faire. » L’interrompis gentiment le brun (ce qui, bizarrement, mis Midorima de bonne humeur)

 

Devant l'insistance de Kazunari le plus grand finis par déclarer : « Bien, j'ai compris ... De toute façon je ne peux rien te refuser quand tu me regarde comme ça...Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu as un souci appel moi. »

 

Sur ces mots, le "pot de colle binoclard" quitta le gymnase de Shutoku laissant les joueurs se focaliser sur le petit brun.

 

Fendant la foule, un garçon plus âgé que Midorima s'approcha de Kazunari et lui demanda avec enthousiasme :

\- Alors tu es nouveau au lycée c'est ça ? J’ai entendu parler de toi tu es... Kazunari c'est ça? Tu as l'intention de rejoindre le club?

\- Oui. Euh ...

\- Ah! Désolé j'ai oublié de me présenter : je suis Otsubō le capitaine de l'équipe. Ravi de te rencontrer Kazunari.

\- Euh...Moi aussi Otsubō senpai...

\- Bon je te laisserai faire connaissance avec l'équipe après si tu réussi le test.

\- Un test?

 

Otsubō désigna les différents membres de l'équipe officielle et expliqua :

« Je dois évaluer ta façon de jouer. Choisi quelqu'un pour un 1 contre 1 et si tu gagne et que tu as fait une bonne performance tu entre dans l'équipe. »

 

S'interrompent, Otsubō se retourna vers Midorima et lui dit : « ce test vaut pour toi aussi. »

 

Ayant lâché ces mots, le capitaine de l'équipe intima l'ordre aux deux nouveaux de se choisir un adversaire.

 

"Quelqu’un est du signe Scorpion ici?" demanda Midorima en gardant sa prise bien séré sur son pingouin en peluche.

 

En guise de réponse à sa question un garçon plus âgé que lui, aux cheveux blonds s'avança et demanda d'un air excédé :

\- JE sui Scorpion. Pourquoi?

\- Quel est ton nom?

\- Hein?!! On ne répond pas à une question par une question! Je vais t'apprendre à respecter tes senpai ! Otsubō! Passe-moi un ananas !

 

Soupirant de dépit, Otsubō attrapa le blond par un revers de son uniforme et procéda aux présentations avec l'énergumène blond.

 

« Kazunari, Midorima, voici l'un de vos senpai : Kiyoshi Miyaji. il est légèrement caractériel mais j'ai une parfaite confiance en lui pour gérer l'entrainement les rares fois où je ne serais pas là.»

 

Le blond émis un grognement mécontent à la remarque ou son capitaine le qualifiait de «légèrement caractériel » mais il fut interrompu par Midorima qui l'interpela :

\- Donc ...Miyaji?

\- Oui, quoi?!

\- C'est toi que je choisis pour adversaire. Vu que tu es scorpion je ne peux pas faire autrement.

\- Hein?

\- Oha-Asa à dit que se confronter aux Scorpions serais un signe de bonheur pour les Cancers aujourd’hui. Je dois donc t'affronter. Ne t'en fait pas, j'essaierai de ne pas expédier ça en trois seconde.

 

« Mais...Mais il me cherche là ! Otsubō! Un ananas! Un ananas ! Vite! Que je remette ce jeunot à sa place! » S’emporta le blond au grand désespoir de son capitaine.

 

Ce dernier, tenta une nouvelle fois d'apaiser la situation en déclarant à l’adresse de Midorima :

« Bon vu que tu a choisit ton opposant va sur le terrain avec lui. Et...si tu pouvais lâcher cette peluche... c'est assez perturbant tu sais? »

 

À cette remarque, le vert fusilla le capitaine du regard avant de poser le petit animal en peluche avec soin sur le banc du gymnase.

 

Cela fait il s'avança vers le centre du terrain ou l'attendait Miyaji avec une expression agacé clairement lisible sur le visage.

 

Si tous les membres de l’équipe fixèrent avec curiosité le joueur aux cheveux vert du regard, Kazunari passa quelques minutes à fixer la peluche délaissé par Midorima en se demandant quel adolescent de 16 ans environ pouvait amener ce genre d’objet (adorable) dans son lycée.

 

Au moment ou le buzzer annonça le début du 1 contre 1, la peluche tomba au sol et le petit brun la ramassa pour la garder colée contre son torse de façon protectrice.

 

Car, si cette peluche comptait pour « Shin chan », pour ce garçon model qui lui avait sauvé la vie, alors le brun ne pouvait décemment pas laisser trainer le petit animal au sol.

 

Les joueurs du club et Kazunari ne le savaient pas encore, mais ce match « amical » allait tout changer pour l’avenir de l’équipe de Shutoku…

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

« Eh bien… l’avenir de notre équipe s’annonce incertain… » Se plaignit une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain en regardant la feuille d’inscription pour le club de basket qui était quasi vierge de noms.

 

« Il faut dire que le capitaine n’aide pas beaucoup… » Intervint l’un des anciens du club avant d’être approuver d’un hochement de tête par un autre joueur aux cheveux brun.

 

« Koganei, Mitobe…je sais que le changement drastique de Hyuga doit vous faire bizarre mais on doit faire avec. Mettez vous à sa place : si c’était à vous qu’arrivait une tragédie pareille comment réagiriez vous ? »

 

Seul le silence répondit à la question de la lycéenne.

 

Devinant qu’elle n’aurait aucune réponse des deux autres, la jeune fille commença à ranger ses documents quand soudain, une voix assez neutre demanda (en faisant au passage sursauter toutes les personnes présentes) :

« Ricko San, je veux intégrer le club de basket de Seirin »

 

Reportant son attention sur le nouveau venu, l’adolescente ne cacha pas sa surprise quand elle reconnue l’élève qui se tenait devant elle.

 

« Ku…Kuroko *kun* ? Tu…tu veux t’inscrire dans notre club ? » Bafouilla maladroitement l’adolescente devant le première anné à la couleur de cheveux si particulière.

 

Son vis-à-vis quand à lui, lui répondit d’une voix neutre mais dans la quelle la jeune fille aux cheveux châtain devina aisément une détermination à toute épreuve :

« J’aime ce sport. De plus, votre capitaine m’a fait une promesse et je compte bien lui faire tenir cette promesse. »

 

Devant le regard que lui lançait le bleu Ricko ne put que se résigner.

 

Et puis après tout, peut être que Kuroko était ce qu’il fallait pour que le capitaine, le Hyuga Junpei qu’elle avait connue par le passé redevienne comme avant ?

 

Si tel était le cas, la jeune coach (et « capitaine par défaut ») pouvais bien laisser le petit bleu s’accrocher à l’espoir de voir Hyuga tenir cette fameuse promesse.

 

Et ceci, quelle que soit la teneur de cette dernière

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Il se l’était promis.

 

Pour Réo.

 

Il réussirait les essais du club de basket de Rakuzan.

 

Et ceci quel que soit son adversaire.

 

C’est ce qu’il avait pensé jusqu'à ce qu’arrivé au gymnase, il ne croise le regard si particulier (et pourtant déjà si familier) d’un adolescent aux cheveux couleur grenat…

 

« Le…Le tipe aux ciseaux du concert ?! »

 

« Bonjour Hayama. » dit avec calme et politesse l’adolescent avant de tourner son regard hétérochrome vers Mibuchi pour s’adresser à lui :

\- Toi …tu es Mibuchi Réo…

\- Exacte. Mais comment…

\- Je suis absolu. Quoi qu’il en soit, je m’appel Akashi Seijuro et je serai ton capitaine de basket pour cette ânée.

 

A ce stade de la discussion, la colère gagna Hayama qui ne se priva pas d’exprimer sa façon de penser à l’adolescent aux yeux hétérochrome :

\- Toi ?! Notre capitaine ?! Et puis quoi encore ?!! Si quelqu’un mérite cette fonction c’est Réo nii !

\- Réo « nii » ? Intéressant de voir quelle proximité tu as avec quelqu'un que tu veux voir à la tête de l’équipe… Serai ce pour ça que tu voudrais le voir à ce poste ? Car tu espère tirer des avantages de ces liens amicaux qui vous unissent ?

\- N’importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Et Réo nii non plus !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment ! Ma seule raison de penser ainsi c’est que je connaît les nombreux talents de Réo nii mieux que personne et que je sais que si quelqu’un est plus que qualifier pour ce poste c’est lui et non pas un première année sortit d’on ne sais où et qui se croit au dessus des autres !

\- Je suis absolu. Je suis donc par définition, toujours au dessus des autres.

\- Des clous ! Même moi je sui plus grand que toi ! Et t’es un model réduit à coté de Réo nii ! Alors tu vois ? T’es pas si absolu que ça !

\- Ton raisonnement est d’un simplisme grotesque …Mais ça fait de toi une personne amusante… Je vais donc te proposer une petite leçon de basket en 1 contre 1 avec un enjeu.

\- Quel enjeu ?

\- C’est simple, si tu gagne, je me fierais a ton jugement et Mibuchi Réo deviendra Capitaine de Rakuan. Mais si tu perds…

\- Oui ?

\- Si tu perds, Tu devras choisir une autre discipline sportive. Alors, qu’en dis-tu ?

 

« Hors de question ! » intervint abruptement Mibuchi s’accaparant ainsi l’attention des deux premières annés mais plus Particulièrement celle du blond :

\- Réo nii ?

\- Je refuse que tu te prête à ce genre de parie Kotaro ! Si tu perdais tu…

\- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque Réo nii.

\- Ça n’en vaut pas la peine, ça me va très bien de…

\- Eh bien à moi ça ne me conviens pas ! Je t’ai toujours regardé avec admiration parce que tu le mérite Réo nii ! Et je refuse d’avoir pour capitaine une personne qui ne reconnaît pas à quel point tu es exceptionnel et génial ! Alors s’il veut jouer quitte ou double c’est ok pour moi ! J’ai bien l’intention de lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

\- Mais Kotarô…

\- Quoi ? Tu n’a pas confiance en moi ?

\- Idiot…j’ai, j’ais toujours eu et j’aurais toujours confiance en toi.

\- C’est tout ce que j’avais besoins d’entendre ! Alors garde bien tes yeux fixé sur moi je vais te montrer le plus beau 1 contre 1 de ta vie !

 

« Je n’en doute pas. » répondit le brun avec un sourire d’une profonde douceur a l’adresse du petit blond avant d’aller s’asseoir dans les gradins.

 

Une fois Mibuchi assis pour le voir jouer Hayama se sentit investit d’une détermination sans faille et c’est pourquoi quand il reporta de nouveau son regard sur Akashi il déclara : 

\- je dois reconnaître que tu m’es sympathique depuis que je t’est vu rembarrer Hanamya ; cependant ne crois pas que je vais me montrer gentil pour autant. 

\- Ne t’en fais pas tu n’aura pas a te retenir je suis largement capable de te battre.

 

Cette dernière remarque boosta l’orgueil du blond qui répondit avec un sourire carnassier :

« ah oui ? J’en doute sérieusement…Prépare tes mouchoirs car je vais te faire pleurer ! »


	12. Chapitre 11: abendoner ou continuer? tel est la question...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les larmes de honte coulèrent sur ses joues lorsque le score final s'afficha sur le panneau.

 

110 -15.

 

Il c'était fait écraser.

 

"C’est...c'est impossible..." murmura t'il alors qu'il était a la limite de la rupture psychologique.

 

Sentant le désarroi de son "presque" petit frère Réo descendit des gradins et tenta de le réconforter :

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Kotarô tu avais beaucoup de pression sur les épaules et...

\- Arrête de me trouver des excuses Réo nii! J’ai perdu! Tu comprends ça?! Ce type m'a ridiculisé et maintenant tu es obligé de le laisser être ton capitaine! Tout ça par MA faute !

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ...ce n'était pas ta faute et puis même s'il devient notre capitaine ce n'est pas un dra...

\- Il va devenir TON capitaine. Pas le mien...

\- Qu'es ce que tu...

\- Tu ne te souviens pas? C’était l'enjeu du défi : j'ai perdu, je suis donc recalé définitivement du club de basket.

\- Ne dit pas ça, il doit y avoir une autre solution que...

\- Je suis une personne de parole : je vais accepter ma faiblesse et quitter ce gymnase que je salis par ma présence. Et puisqu'on y est Mibuchi san...

Le brun tiqua devant la façon bien trop formelle avec laquelle le blond venait de lui parler avant de répondre avec appréhension :

\- Oui Kotarô?

\- Je me suis fait une autre promesse dont je ne t'avais rien dit et qu'il est temps pour moi de tenir.

\- C'est à dire?

\- Je me suis promis que si j’échouais a intégrer l'équipe de Rakzan je...Je sortirais de ta vie...

\- Quoi?! NON!

\- j'ai été un poids mort suffisamment longtemps pour toi senpai. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

 

Sur ses mots, le blond tourna les talons et, faisant la sourde oreille aux appels désespérés de Réo qui tentait de le raisonner, il s’enfuit à toutes jambes hors du gymnase.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

En cet instant Hyuga n'avait qu'une envie c'était de s'enfuir du gymnase...

 

"Ku...Kuroko ?" s'étrangla presque le capitaine en reconnaissant l'azuré.

 

Ce dernier, répondit de son air neutre qui était en quelque sorte sa marque de fabrique : "bonjour Hyuga senpai"

Le dit "senpai" loin d'apprécier le masque hypocrite de ce kouhai d'apparence totalement innocent, l'attrapa par le col de son uniforme et le traina jusque dans les vestiaires pour avoir une "petite discussion" avec le bleuté.

 

Dès qu'il se fut assuré qu'ils étaient seuls, Hyuga s'emporta contre son vis à vis :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici?!

\- Je suis venu te faire tenir ta promesse : tu as dis que si Seirin remportait la Winter Cup avant que ton ami se réveil tu reviendrais. Et tu as besoins de revenir.

\- La ferme! De quel droit tu me dis ce que je dois faire ?! Tu n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que je ressens!

\- En effet: je ne peu rien savoir si tu ne te confie pas a moi. Ou aux autres. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que tu soufre comme jamais tu n’as souffert "Oldest".

\- Tu va la boucler oui?! Oldest est mort ce jour là! Moi, je suis juste Hyuga ! Tu pige?! Et ce ne sont pas tes petites magouilles qui me feront revenir ! Tu peux dire à Sphynx et aux autres d'aller se faire foutre !

\- Tu dis ça mais tu te sens seul Senpai. Sphynx, Heartless et Crow...surtout Crow... tu leur manque. Beaucoup.

\- Et bien qu'ils aillent voir un psy! Je ne suis pas leur mère! Merde!

\- Tu as changé ...le "Oldest" que nous aimions ... il n'aurait jamais parlé ainsi de ses amis.

\- Ça y est? Tu as compris?! Je ne suis plus Oldest. Sphynx & Heartless ne font plus parti de ma vie et...

\- Et Crow ?

\- Crow?

\- Crow. Tu as aussi décidé de l'oublier? Il t'a toujours regardé avec admiration senpai...

\- Il trouvera une autre personne à admirer. Sphynx peut être un bon model pour lui. Il est brillant et talentueux. Rien à voir avec moi.

\- C'est faux. Il n'y en a pas un qui soit mieux que l’autre. Vous êtes des héros tout les deux pour lui.

\- Des héros ? Tu ne sais rien du passé que traine Crow...Sphynx, Heartless et moi n'avons pas réussi à le sauver alors qu'on s'entendait encore. À trois on n’a pas réussi à protéger ce gamin. Tu appel ça des héros toi? Ne me fait pas rire : nous sommes loin d'être des model. Nous sommes des zéros.

\- Il ne tien qu'a toi de faire changer ça senpai. Nous n'avons jamais cessé de t'attendre. Et nous somme prêt à continuer. C’est pourquoi je suis venu intégrer ce club : je vais dépasser mes limites pour hisser Seirin en haut du podium de la Winter Cup et comme ça, tu sera obligé de tenir ta promesse et de revenir.

\- Tu es vraiment naïf... Qu'est ce qui te dit que je respecterai ma parole si, par un moyen purement hypothétique, tu nous permettais de gagner?

\- Rien ne le garantis tu as raison...Cependant, j'ai crus en un garçon répondant au nom de Hyuga qui se faisait surnommer « Oldest » alors je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas croire en un garçon qui répond au même nom simplement parce qu'il a abandonné sa fonction de leader. Leader qu'il est toujours a mes yeux.

 

Hyuga contracta sa mâchoire devant la remarque de l'azuré avant de finalement rétorquer : "Tu perds ton temps. Je ne reviendrai pas. J’en ai finis avec vous tous. Après, tu peu toujours t'inscrire dans le club j'en ai rien à faire. Mais si mon surnom t'échappe accidentellement devant les membres du club...je ferais de toi un véritable fantôme. Ais je été clair Whisper?" demanda le capitaine de Seirin sur un ton ou on décelait clairement la menace.

 

Loin de se démonter pour autant, le petit bleu de son coté hocha silencieusement la tête avant d'ajouter : « quand à vous, je vous demanderais ne pas m'appeler par mon nom de scène senpai. Je ne tien pas à ce que tout le monde sache qui je suis hors du lycée. »

 

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du capitaine de Seirin d'acquiescer en silence.

 

Puis, dans un accord tacite, les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et sortirent des vestiaires (comme si leur houleuse conversations n'avait jamais eu lieu) où les autres membres du club les attendaient déjà.

 

"sauf Izuki." observa silencieusement le blond avant de chasser ce constat de son esprit avec véhémence.

 

"Au moins quand il sèche l'entrainement j'ai la paix !" songea le capitaine en allant rejoindre tout le monde sur le parquet.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"Va rejoindre tout le monde sur le parquet! MAINTENANT !"

 

Himuro entendit t'il la "douce voix" de la coach de Yosen ordonner à l'un de ses joueur.

 

Histoire de savoir de quoi il retournait, le brun s'approcha et observa la scène: la coach de l'équipe était en train d'incendier un joueur qui, si on se fiait à sa taille devait être en 3ème année.

 

Et visiblement, les remontrances de la coach ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

 

" Allez espèce de tire au flanc! Lève ton corps de fegnasse de ce banc et viens t'entrainer!" tempêta la jeune femme en le menacent de son éventail.

 

Pour toute réaction, l'adolescent croqua une chips avant de répondre : " Pas envie. Les entrainements avec les faibles c'est pas drôle et ça apporte rien."

 

N’arrivant pas à convaincre le géant, la coach explosa :

\- Murasakibara Atsushi, si tu n’es pas d'ici 10seconde sur le terrain je te fais exclure du lycée!

\- Et alors? Le lycée c'est ennuyeux de toute façon.

 

"Non mais c'est pas vrai?! Il se paye ma tête l'animal!!!" ragea la jeune femme alors que de son coté, Himuro n'en revenait pas : c'était cette montagne? Le 1ère année qu'il devait gérer et de qui il devait se faire obéir en moins d'une semaine?! Parti comme c'était il se demanda s'il ne devait pas abandonner...

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner.

 

Pas devant son "sauveur".

 

Kazunari avait regardé de bout en bout le 1 contre 1 entre Midorima et Miyaji et avait été soufflé en découvrant la maitrise que "Shin Chan" possédait sur le ballon orange.

 

Sans parler du résultat du match qui était de 108 à 12...

 

"Il est...parfait...." avait songé le petit brun une fois que Midorima fut déclaré vainqueur de cette "joute amicale" contre son senpail

 

Il n'avait plus réussi à penser à quoi que se soit quand le vert c'était rapproché de lui ... dans le seul but de récupérer son pingouin en peluche.

 

Cependant, quand le vert avait déclaré d'une voix évasive au brun : "c'est gentils d'avoir pris soin de cette peluche...pas que je l'aime bien hein! C’est juste que...ma petite sœur me l'a offert ce matin et ça lui briserai le cœur si je la perdais dès mon premier jour au lycée."

A ce moment deux réalisations se mirent à clignoter dans l'esprit du bun :

1) son sauveur était un véritable tsundere !

2) et surtout... le Tsundere le plus "mignon" (de son point de vu) qu'il n'est jamais vu!

 

Il se gifla pour cette dernière pensée : Shin chan l'avait sauvé ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des pensés déplacées à son sujet! Son Shin chan méritait du respect et bien mieux que quelque comme lui.

 

Il allait se donner une deuxième baffe mental pour avoir appelé le vert "SON" Shin chan sans aucune raison (tentait il de se mentir à lui même) quand soudain, la voix d'Otsubō lui était parvenu.

 

En effet, le capitaine de Shutoku avait interpelé le 1ère année aux cheveux noir dans le but qu'il se choisisse lui aussi, un adversaire pour le test de sélection.

 

Et Kazunari avait décidé de défier rien de moins que le capitaine Otsubō en personne.

 

Voilà comment il c'était retrouver là sur ce parquet de basket, totalement épuisé face à Otsubō qui le menais 61-30 ...

 

"Pauvre petit, j'ai presque de la peine pour lui " se moqua un des joueur de réserve en regardant le jeune brun se faire mener de bout en bout avant que quelque chose de trempé ne vienne percuter son visage.

 

"Hé! Qui est le demeuré qui m'a balancé cette canette de ... Shiroko?! " S’emporta le joueur de réserve avant d'être totalement décontenancé en découvrant quelle boisson avait tachée son uniforme.

 

Parmi l'équipe personne ne dit quoi que ce soit car ne connaissant pas le coupable.

 

Enfin, aucun… À l'exception d'un certain shooter aux cheveux vert qui remonta discrètement ses lunette sur son nez et un certain brun dont l'excellente vue lui avait permis de voir tout ce qui venait de se passer.

 

Son héro lui avait encore rendu justice...

 

Rien que pour ça, il ne pouvait pas abandonner !


	13. Chapitre 12 : l'obstination et ses curieuses issues...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il n'avait pas abandonné.

Mais il avait quand même perdu.

Ce type, Akashi, l'avait quand même écrasé.

 

Et tout ça devant la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais regarder comme un déchet...

 

"Réo nii " murmura t'il tendis que le visage bienveillant du brun se dessinait sans cesse dans sa mémoire.

 

"Maintenant je ne serais plus un poids mort pour lui..." songea le blond pour se rassurer.

Il fut néanmoins sorti de ses pensées avec violence quand quelqu'un l'agrippa avant de le pousser avec force sur le trottoir en hurlant "attention!".

 

Se redressant péniblement, Hayama allait passer un savon à la personne qui l'avait jeté au sol.

 

Mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge quand son regard se posa sur la personne qui l'avait projeté à terre ...

 

C'était un garçon qui devait avoir un an environs de plus qu’Hayama. Il avait des cheveux brun comme ceux Réo (bien que plus court) et un regard aussi perçant que celui d'un aigle.

Subjugué pour il ne savait quelle raison par cet étranger (tentait il de se convaincre), Hayama ne repris contacte avec la réalité que quand l'inconnu se mit à le sermonner :

\- dis donc toi, ça te dirais pas de regarder où tu va?! Tu as faillis y passer!  
\- hein?  
\- Pas de "hein?" avec moi! Cette moto a manqué de t'écraser baka !  
\- une moto? Quelle moto?  
\- non mais c'est pas vrai? Tu avais vraiment rien vu?! Cette moto!

En disant ça, l'inconnu aux yeux d'aigle désigna un type qui s'amusait à "batre un concours de vitesse en roue arrière" sur sa moto.

 

" Tu as compris maintenant? Faut vraiment que tu apprennes à être plus prudent toi...au fait c'est quoi ton nom? "demanda le brun avant de remarquer quelque chose sur le visage du blond :

\- une minute...tu pleure?   
\- hein? * passant ses doigts sur son visage il se rend compte qu'effectivement, il pleure...* N-non, je ne pleure pas!  
\- c'est ça, et moi je suis le sosie d'Hatsune Miku. Allez, sérieusement, dis moi pourquoi tu pleure? C’est moi qui t'ai mis dans cet état ? Je...  
\- ce n'est pas ça… seulement...  
\- seulement quoi?  
\- je n'ais pas le droit de vous embêter avec ça...je... je dois partir!

 

Sur ces mots Hayama tenta de s'enfuir mais le brun lui barra la route bien déterminé, semblait-il, à ne pas lâcher le morceau :

\- eh, une minute ! Je ne suis pas un tueur en série ou un truc du genre ! Alors ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer je...  
-je ...je ne panique pas! Laissez-moi partir!  
\- et avoir ta mort sur la conscience si tu te fais faucher en retournant chez toi ? Non merci.  
\- ne dite pas n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi je me ferai faucher ?!  
\- tu viens bien de manquer de te faire avoir par une moto.  
\- c'était un hasard ok? Merci pour votre aide et votre intérêt mais je peux me débrouiller tout seul!

 

Hayama avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec une telle rage et une telle tristesse dans le regard que son interlocuteur compris immédiatement

 

Le blond était seul.

 

Mais ce n'était pas de sa volonté.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Ce n'était vraiment pas dans sa volonté de crée ce genre de situation.

 

Surtout que le petit blond c'était bien défendu.

 

Akashi avait mêmes trouvé intéressant de jouer contre ce garçon.

 

Intéressent et même…amusant ?

 

Il n’aurait su le dire.

 

Après tout, cela faisait des années que la notion d’amusement avait été rayée de son vocabulaire…

 

Le fil de pensé du « nouveau capitaine » de Rakuzan fut soudain interrompu quand il nota un mouvement sur sa gauche.

 

Reportant son attention sur ce qui avait capté son regard il tomba sur un certain brun qui retirait sa veste d’étudiant de Rakuzan…

 

« Puis je savoir ce que vous comptez faire Mibuchi Réo ? » l’interrogea l’écarlate capitaine en voyant le brun ramasser ses affaire.

 

Sans même accorder un regard au capitaine de Rakuzan, le bun répondit d’une voix glaciale :

\- Kotarô n’est pas seulement mon meilleur ami, c’est aussi l’équivalant d’un petit frère pour moi. Alors navré Akashi San, mais il est impossible pour moi d’envisager de jouer avec un individu qui a piétiner la joie et la fierté de Kotarô. Pas plus qu’il ne me serait possible de rester étudier dans le même établissement que vous après ce que vous lui avez fait.  
\- vous voudriez me faire croire que vous abandonneriez la meilleure institution de ce pays pour rester avec ce garçon ?  
\- sans aucune hésitation. Kotarô a besoin de moi.  
\- Vraiment ? J’ai des doutes…  
\- que voulez vous dire ?  
\- je l’es rencontré hier et il n’a pas l’air d’un jeune homme introverti. Bien au contraire. il paraissait ne pas avoir trop de mal a se faire des amis …  
\- où voulez vous en venir ?  
\- et bien que d’après mes observations, ce n’est pas tant Hayama qui à besoin de vous mais plutôt vous qui cherchez désespérément à vous en convaincre. Après, la question que je me pose serais : pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette surprotection a son égard ?  
\- Et vous ? Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour Kotarô ? Des remords de l’avoir anéantis moralement ? D’avoir réduis notre vie en miette ?  
\- ce n’était nullement mon intention. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je n’aurais pas lancé ce genre de parie si j’avais eu connaissance des intentions de votre ami.  
\- parce qu’en plus c’est de la faute de Kotarô maintenant ?!  
\- je n’ais jamais dit ça. Je dis juste que jamais je n’aurais fait ce parie si j’avais su que…  
\- venant de quelqu’un qui se targuait d’être absolu avant ce match je trouve votre excuse minable « Akashi san ». Maintenant si vous permettez, j’ai d’autres choses à faire que de m’occuper d’apaiser votre « pseudo » culpabilité. Mon meilleur ami doit se sentir brisé en ce moment et ceci, par VOTRE faute ; alors je ne compte pas passer plus de temps en votre compagnie.

Sur ces mots emplis de venin, Réo quitta le gymnase en laissant Akashi seul.

 

Bizarrement, l’adolescent aux cheveux écarlate sentit un désagréable frisson parcourir sa nuque lorsque le brun fut partit.

Il ne savait pas vraiment d’où pouvait venir cette sensation, mais une chose était sure : ça avait un rapport avec les paroles de Mibuchi.

 

Les mots du brun auraient réussi à l’atteindre ?

 

C’était peu probable.

 

Toutefois, Akashi pris le formulaire d’inscription et, après avoir pris soin de marqué son nom et son prénom au poste de capitaine, il remplit deux cases d’inscriptions supplémentaires avant de ramasser l’uniforme que Mibuchi avait abandonné sur le parquet du gymnase.

Car après tout, en tant que capitaine de Rakuzan c’était son travail d’approuver ou de refuser le départ des joueurs de son équipe.

 

Et il n’était pas près d’accepter la démission de Mibuchi.

 

Quand à savoir pourquoi c’était simple : ce brun n’avait pas courbé la tête devant lui comme tout les autres gens qu’il avait connu dans sa vie.

 

Et Akashi avait beaucoup aimé ça.

 

Rencontrer quelqu'un qui enfin, lui tenais tête et ceci, par fidélité envers un ami était une chose nouvelle et très attrayante pour le rouge.

Il prit donc sa décision : il aurait Mibuchi Réo dans son équipe.

 

Et ceci, que le brun soit d’accord ou pas.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Que Riko soit d’accord ou pas n’avais aucune importance pour Hyuga : il avait quitté le gymnase dès que l’entrainement avait commencé.

 

Il avait autre chose de beaucoup plus important à faire que de courir derrière une stupide balle orange aux coté d’un kouhai bien trop envahissant de toute façon…

 

Très vite, ses pas le l’avait mené a un grand bâtiment, qui lui était douloureusement familier.

L’hôpital le plus grand de la ville.

 

Ne se formalisant plus des différente effluves de médicaments mêlées à la celle des produit de nettoyage qui attaquaient son odorat a chaque fois qu’il venait ici, Hyuga entra et se dirigea vers l’accueil.

 

Une fois rendus, l’hôtesse le dévisagea un court instant puis demanda avec méfiance :

\- c’est pour quoi ?  
\- Je suis venu rendre visite à la personne qui occupe la chambre 74.  
\- Dans ce cas je vais vous demander de partir.  
\- QUOI ?!  
\- Le père de la personne qui occupe cette chambre à ordonner d’interdire l’accès de cette chambre à tout garçon ne faisant pas partit du personnel de l’hôpital.  
\- Eh bien que son père aille se faire foutre ! Vous ne m’empêcherez pas de …

 

« Hyuga kun, baisse un peux le ton s’il te plaît nous sommes dans un hôpital ici » intervint paisiblement une voix féminine qui fit se retourner le blond.

 

Dévisageant la femme en blouse blanche qui avait tenté de le calmer, Hyuga se décontracta légèrement.

 

« Dr.Midorima ! » s’affola la femme de l’accueil tendis que la jeune femme alla rejoindre l’adolescent et lui dire d’un ton typiquement maternel :

\- alors Hyuga kun, on s’amuse à faire peur à de pauvre stagiaire maintenant ?  
\- Elle ne voulait pas me laisser accéder à la chambre 74.  
\- Je vois… dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m’avoir fait appeler ?  
\- Je pensais que si je demandais après « le Dr Midorima » vous auriez des problèmes…  
\- Tu es vraiment trop gentil Hyuga. Dommage que tu cache ça derrière un bouclier. Tu gagne à être connu.  
\- Je me moque d’être connu Midorima san. Pas quand la seule personne qui puisse briser ce bouclier sans violence est piégée ici depuis un an et demis.  
\- Je sais bien. Dans ce cas te plairait il d’aller voir cette personne ?

 

A cette question, les yeux de Hyuga se mirent à briller d’une reconnaissance silencieuse envers la femme qui se tenait à ses coté.

 

Ayant compris la réponse silencieuse du blond, la jeune femme plaça une main apaisante sur son épaule avant de déclarer a la jeune fille de l’accueil avec aplomb :

\- nous allons contourner la consigne de sécurité pour ce garçon.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais enfin, dr Midorima ! Ce …il…  
\- Je me porte garante de lui Saiako san.  
\- M-mais, docteur …  
\- Vous contestez mes consignes Saiako san ?  
\- N-non madame ! Je…hum…je vous donne la carte d’accès tout de suite !  
\- Voilà qui est mieux.

 

Prenant avec soins la carte d’accès dans ses mains soigneusement manucurées, « docteur Midorima » glissa l’objet dans la poche de blouse avant d’entrainer Hyuga vers un des ascenseurs.

 

Une fois seul avec cette femme Hyuga demanda histoire de meubler le silence :

\- vous semblez ne pas beaucoup apprécier Saiako san non ?  
\- ça se voit tant que ça ?  
\- Serait il déplacé de vous demander pourquoi ?  
\- Ça le serait oui. Mais bon, pour une fois que quelque chose éveil ta curiosité je peu bien te le dire.  
\- Donc vous allez me parler de vous par pure gentillesse ?  
\- Dison que c’est plutôt un moyen pédagogique de crée du lien avec toi pour notre prochain rendez vous dans mon cabinet.  
\- Super…  
\- Ne prend pas les choses comme ça Junpei : tu es beaucoup plus mignon quand tu ne boude pas. Et puis…nos séance sont là pour t’aider tu sais ?  
\- Je sais mais… et puis arrêtez de dire que je suis « mignon » s’il vous plaît. Je ne suis plus un gosse.  
\- Désolé mais a mon âge tu parais être un petit garçon perdu Junpei alors c’est normal que des fois l’affect maternel prenne le dessus.  
\- Alors apprenez à le contenir et répondez moi franchement : pourquoi détestez vous Saiako san ?  
\- Je l’ai entendue des le premier jour de son service dire qu’elle aurait adoré « joué au docteur » avec le directeur de l’hôpital.  
\- Vous voulez dire…  
\- Mon mari. Exact. J’ai remis les points sur les « i » à Saiako très vite et on a plus eu de problème jusqu'à il y a 1 ans.  
\- Que c’est il passé ?  
\- Un jeune garçon est arrivé à l’hôpital pour m’apporter mon repas et elle lui a fait des avances.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Ce garçon était mon fils.  
\- Votre…vous avez un fils ?!  
\- Oui. Il est de deux ans plus jeune que toi mais je trouve que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Je n’ai que très peux de temps à lui consacré malheureusement.  
\- C’est la raison pour la quelle vous êtes aussi prévenante avec moi ? Parce que je…

La sonnerie de l’assesseur leur indiquant qu’ils étaient arrivés interrompis Hyuga sur sa lancé.

 

« Nous y voici Junpei. Tu connais le chemin… » Déclara la mère de famille en lui tendant la carte d’accès qu’il s’empressa de saisir.

 

« Vous ne venez pas ? » demanda l’adolescent d’un air inquisiteur à son interlocutrice qui lui répondit d’un sourire doux :

\- je sais à quel point c’est dure pour toi d’ouvrir ton cœur à quelqu’un. Tu y parviendras plus facilement s’il n’y a pas de témoin.  
\- Exact. Merci docteur. Vous êtes surement la femme la plus insondable que je connaisse mais je suis content de savoir que votre différence permet d’accepter un type comme moi.  
\- Tu n’es pas « étrange » Hyuga. Souviens-toi de ce que je vais te dire maintenant : c’est la société qui, dans un désire de garder le contrôle sur tout, qui désire te faire croire que tu dois obligatoirement entrer dans des cases. Mais au final nous ne sommes qu’une infinité de pots différent et nous avons tous forcément un couvercle qui nous est adapté. Quelque soit nos caractéristique.  
\- Et si je méritais de rester « un pot sans couvercle » jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ?  
\- Je suis sur que la personne qui t’attend dans la chambre 74 n’est pas de cet avis.  
\- …  
\- Tu as perdu suffisamment de temps Junpei. Vas y. tu en a besoin. Vous en avez besoin tout les deux.

Hochant la tête en silence, l’adolescent tourna les talons et se hâta vers la chambre 74.

Quand il se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre, il sentit un nœud lui broyer l’estomac tandis qu’il toquait, plus pour la forme qu’autre chose en s’annonçant :

« C’est Hyuga. Je vais entrer… »

 

Comme à chaque fois personne ne répondit…

 

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le blond sorti la carte d’accès et déverrouilla la porte pour entrer.

 

L’intérieur de la chambre était comme il l’avait laissé la veille : impeccablement épuré et particulièrement propre.

 

Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un grand lit occupé par une personne connecté à un monitor surveillant son activité cérébral et cardiaque.

 

« Je suis là. Désolé si je suis un peu en retard aujourd’hui… » Déclara le blond en s’assaillant délicatement sur la chaise destiné aux visiteurs.

 

La personne dans le lit se contentant de fixer obstinément le plafond, le blond repris la parole :

\- tu me fais toujours la tête hein ?  
\- …  
\- Je vois… * jette un coup d’œil a la table de nuit a sa gauche sur la quelle était déposé un coffret ouvert avec une bague* alors la bague d’hier ne te conviens vraiment pas ?  
\- ...  
\- Je comprends… c’était quasi certain en même temps…après tout tu mérite bien mieux que cette babiole.  
\- …  
\- Mais ne t’inquiète pas j’en ai acheté une nouvelle aujourd’hui et celle là, celle là, je sui sur que tu va l’adorer !

Reprenant la bague de la veille il la jeta à la poubelle comme ci elle n’avait été qu’une fleur fanée avant de sortir de la poche de son uniforme le petit écrin contenant la bague acheter le matin même…

 

Approchant délicatement de la silhouette allongée, le blond se saisit de la nouvelle bague et la déposa avec précaution au creux de la main de la personne alitée en déclarant de façon presque désespérée :

\- alors ? Celle là te plaît ? Je… elle m’a donnée l’impression qu’elle serait adaptée pour toi …Alors ?  
\- …  
\- Tu…tu as encore besoin de temps pour me donner une réponse c’est ça ? Ne t’en fait pas je peu attendre. (Je peu attendre pour toujours si c’est ce que tu veux) mais…non rien laisse tomber je ne devrais pas t’embêter avec ça…  
\- …  
\- …  
\- …  
\- …  
\- …  
\- bon ok tu as gagné… ton père à du apprendre que j’était passé et il…il a demandé a ce que l’hôpital prenne des mesure pour qu’aucun homme ne puisse te rendre visite…  
\- …  
\- Non mais tu ne te rends pas compte ?! Ce fumier t’a traité plus bas que terre quand il pouvait te garder éloigner de moi et ainsi évité tout ça ! Et maintenant que je suis le seul sur qui tu puisses compter, le seul à te rendre visite, a continuer à croire en toi, il décide de tout faire pour nous séparer ?! Quelle espèce d’encu…  
\- …  
\- Oui je sais qu’il reste ton père malgré tout. Mais il ne mérite pas un fils comme toi !

Passant une main contre la joue de la personne alitée il ajouta d’une voix emplie de culpabilité : « tout comme je ne méritais pas quelqu’un comme toi à cette époque… »

Retirant doucement sa main du visage de la personne dans ce lit il tenta de changer de sujet et demanda sur le ton de la conversation :  
\- au fait, tu aime toujours le groupe I.S ?  
\- ...  
\- Je m’en doutais… je t’ai donc ramené une surprise…

 

En disant ça il sortit une un carnet de sa poche et le déposa sur la table de nuit.

« C’est un exemplaire colector : il contient des chansons inédites écrite par Oldest. Je sais que c’est ton membre favoris du groupe alors j’ai fait jouer mes relations pour te le trouver… » expliqua Hyuga avant d’ajouter en détournant le regard : « quand tu auras le temps jette un coup d’œil aux paroles et tu me dira ce que tu en pense ok ? »

Une nouvelle fois seul le silence lui répondit.

Soupirant de dépits Hyuga sortit un crayon et son agenda et commença à écrire.

 

Ecrire ce qu’il avait sur le cœur.

 

« Take a breath

i pull myself together

just another step

‘tell i reach the door

You never know the way

Its tear me up inside to see you

Wish that i could

Tell you something

To take it all away

Sometime i wish i can save you

And ther’s so many things i want to you know

I wont give up

Tell it over

If it take you forever

I want you to know

When i hear your voice

Its drowing in a whisper

It’s just skin and bones

There’s nothing left to take

And no matter i do

i can’t make you feel better

if only i could find the answer

to help me understand

Sometime i wish i can save you

And ther’s so many things i want to you know

I wont give up

Tell it over

If it take you forever

I want you to know

If you fall 

stumble down

i’ll pick you up of the ground

if you lose faith in you

i’m give you strength to pull through

tell me you won’t give up

cause i’ll be waiting

for if you fall

oh you know

i’ll be there for you

if only i could find the answer

To take it all away

Sometime i wish i can save you

And ther’s so many things i want to you know

I wont give up

Tell it over

If it take you forever

I want you to know

I wish i could save you

I want you to know

I wish i could save you… »

 

Sur ces dernières lignes il ferma son carnet avec brusquerie pour le ranger dans son sac avant de se lever de son siège pour murmurer : « désolé de t’avoir importuné encore aujourd’hui…mais…je ne peu juste pas abandonner…je…je reviendrais demain pour avoir ta réponse ok ? »

 

Encore une fois seul le silence répondit au blond.

 

Serrant les poings devant cette énième absence de réaction Hyuga reborda convenablement la personne dans le lit, réajusta son oreiller et sortit de la chambre non sans avoir passé une main dans les mèches châtains de son vis-à-vis en se maudissant intérieurement persuadé que la personne de la chambre 74 n’avait pas apprécier sa nouvelle bague .

 

En même temps qu’aurait il pu penser d’autre que ce mensonge pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie ?

 

Car après tout, ça faisait maintenant 1an et demis que la personne pour qui son cœur bâtait était dans le coma.

 

Et ceci, par sa faute .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la chanson de ce chapitre est "save you "de simple plan


	14. Chapitre 13 : petit chat perdu cherche maitre bien atentioné...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« C’est ta faute ! C’est à cause de toi qu’elle est partie ! Bon a rien ! »

 

Ces paroles résonnaient dans la mémoire de Kotaro depuis un long moment maintenant.

Et maintenant qu’il avait décidé de quitter la sécurité psychologique que lui apportait la présence de Réo, les mauvais souvenirs resurgissaient avec encore plus de violence sans qu’il puisse s’en extraire.

Du moins jusqu'à une nouvelle voix lui parvienne…

 

« Hey blondy tu m’écoute ? »

 

Hayama reporta son attention sur le brun qui l’avais sauvé quelques minutes plus tôt et l’avait trainé jusqu'à un café et lui tendait a présent un chocolat chaud.

 

Détournant son regard gêné, des yeux perçant de son interlocuteur le blond répondit à demi-mot :

\- désolé…vous disiez ?  
\- je te demandais ton nom. Je veux dire, je t’ai tiré d’affaire mais tu avais l’air tellement chamboulé que …  
\- Kotarô. Je … je m’appel Kotarô Hayama.  
\- Hayama… c’est sympa comme nom.  
\- Et vous ? Comment…  
\- Tu peux m’appeler Izuki.

Il y eu un bref silence pendant le quel le seul bruit venant de leur table était produit la petite cuillère qu’Izuki utilisait pour remuer son café jusqu’au moment ou le brun pris l’initiative de reprendre la parole.

 

« Alors dis-moi Kotarô, qu’es ce qui t’a mis dans un tel état? Ta copine t’a largué ? »

 

Le blond ne compris pas pourquoi mais il se sentit la volonté de maintenir la discussion.

 

« Je me suis séparé de la personne avec qui je viedepuis que mes parents sont… »

 

Il s’interrompit en se souvenant de cette période de sa vie ; fermant instantanément les yeux comme un enfant qui souhaiterai ne pas voir une scène trop gore d’un filme d’horreur…

 

Bien entendu, cette attitude alerta immédiatement Izuki…

 

« Hayama ? Hayama ça va aller ? » S’enquit le brun.

 

Mais le blond ne réagis pas.

 

Il était comme coupé du monde, coincé dans ce qui semblait être un début de crise de panique.

Comprenant qu’il devait faire quelque chose, Izuki se leva de son siège et attrapa les poignets du blond avec détermination avant de tenter de le rassurer comme il pouvait…

 

« Kotarô ! kotarô calme toi ! Il ne t’arrivera rien. Respire calment et concentre toi sur ma voix : tu va bien. Tu es en sécurité ici. Fait moi confiance et ouvre tes yeux.

 

Doucement, le blond se força à obéir et rouvrit les yeux pour se perdre dans le regard perçant du brun qui paraissait inquiet pour lui.

 

Mais cette lueur inquiète disparue vite, remplacée par un sourire rassurant quand le brun déclara avec légèreté : « eh bien, on se connaît depuis moins d’une heure et tu ne peu déjà plus te passer de moi ? »

 

Le blond allait rétorqué quelque chose mais son esprits et son cœur aigris par les derniers événements le poussèrent a murmurer : « visiblement…faut croire que je ne suis bien qu’un parasite tout juste bon a vivre au dépend des autres finalement… »

 

Devant de tels propos, Izuki ressenti une profonde tristesse.

Cependant, avant que le brun ne puisse lui dire quoi que se soit, Hayama lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied et se redressa pour quitter le café.

 

« Hayama ? » l’interpela le brun légèrement alerté par la détresse qu’il sentait émaner du blond.

 

Sans s’arrêter, le plus jeune des deux adolescents déposa un peu d’argent pour régler la note de leurs consommations.

 

« Merci d’avoir pris soin de moi le temps que je me porte mieux Izuki san. Merci pour la boisson aussi. Je… » Déclara le blond d’une voix morne avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

 

Cependant il fut bien vite interrompu par son bienfaiteur qui le reteint par le poignet.

 

« Attend ! » s’exclama le brun avec une presse qui déstabilisa assez Kotaro pour qu’il demande d’un air légèrement perdu :

\- Izuki san ? Il y a un problème ?  
\- Oui. Déjà ne te donne pas la peine de m’appeler Izuki san ; je veux dire, j’ai deux ans de plus que toi à tout casser alors… mais plus important, le principale problème ne viens pas de moi : Tu ne va pas mieux Kotaro.  
\- Qu’es ce que vous…  
\- Je ne te connais même pas depuis une heure et je suis plutôt bon pour cerner les gens mais il ne faut pas beaucoup d’indice pour voir que tu es au bord de la dépression.  
\- Je ne suis pas…  
\- Oh que si. Et en plus tu as avoué être seul alors désolé pour toi mais mon dernier coloc a quitté mon studio alors on va aller chez moi et je vais veiller a ce que tu aille mieux.  
\- Hein ? Mais je…  
\- Pas de « mais ». Tu n’es pas en état moral et psychologique de te gérer seul donc…  
\- Je…je ne peu pas m’imposer comme ça chez un étranger ! Je…  
\- Et tu compte faire quoi ? Dormir dans la rue ? Mendier ou pire pour te nourrir ?  
\- Je…N’exagérez pas les choses ! Si j’étais une fille je trouverais ces craintes justifié mais…  
\- Parce que tu crois que des malades voulant profiter d’un adolescent innocent et sans abris ça n’existe pas ?  
\- Et pourquoi ça vous importerais tant de m’aider ? qu’es ce que vous avez à y gagner ?  
\- Rien. je sens juste que si je ne m’assure pas que tu es en sécurité quelque chose de dramatique pourrais arriver.  
\- Vous êtes medium en plus ?  
\- Qui sais… alors tu veux venir avec moi ?

Kotarô se tue un instant, le regard rivé sur la main d’Izuki qui entravait avec une conviction insoupçonné son poignet. Puis il se perdit un moment dans le regard si particulier du brun.

Pendant un moment, il envisagea presque d’accepter. Mais, à l’instant où sa volonté allait céder, le téléphone du brun sonna.

 

Reconnaissant la sonnerie assimiler au contact, Izuki pris un air contrit et attrapa son téléphone.

 

« Désolé accorde-moi un instant. » lâcha Izuki à Hayama avant de prendre la communication.

 

Il s’éloigna un peu de Hayama mais pas assez pour que le blond ne puisse entendre la conversation.

 

Conversation qui avait d’ailleurs l’air tendue…

 

« Riko san. Que puis-je pour toi ? » Demanda le brun a l’interlocuteur qui l’avait appelé.

 

Le ou la dénommé « Riko san » dut dire quelque chose qui contraria Izuki vu que du coin de l’œil Kotarô vit la mâchoire du brun se crisper avant qu’il ne réponde…

 

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait faut bon aujourd’hui Riko san. J’avais…une urgence à régler… »

 

En disant ça, Izuki n’avait pu s’empêcher de jeter un regard a la dérobé a Kotarô.

 

Ce dernier avait bien entendu préférer détourner le regard.

 

Regard qu’il avait de nouveau rivé sur le brun quand il avait entendu une légère anxiété dans la voix d’Izuki quand celui-ci avait, (visiblement) répété la question de son interlocuteur…

 

« COMMENT ÇA « quelle urgence ? » ?! Tu ne me crois pas ?! » Demanda le brun légèrement tendu.

 

Puis, il se retourna et son regard rencontra celui d’Hayama.

 

Et, à cet instant ce fut le déclic et c’est d’une joie attendrie qu’il décida de répondre à son interlocuteur.

 

« J’ai trouvé un petit chaton abandonné en allant au gymnase. Il a perdu sa mère. Je l’ai ramené chez moi et là j’ai été lui acheté un peu de lait. Alors désolé mais tant qu’il sera mal en point je risque d’être un peu absent aux entrainements. » Déclara t’il avec assurance devant un Hayama légèrement perturbé.

 

Perturbation qui ne fit qu’aller crescendo quand Izuki repris la parole…

 

« Hein ? Tu veux savoir son nom ? » Demanda le brun surpris.

 

Surprise qui se transforma bien vite en sourire malicieux lorsqu’il riva son regard sur le blond avant de répondre…

 

« J’ai décidé de l’appeler Kotarô »


	15. Chapitre 14 : Takao ? Ou Tanaga?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kotarô où est tu?"

 

Cette question tournait dans l'esprit du pauvre Reo depuis que son ami était parti après avoir déclaré sortir de sa vie.

Et depuis il cherchait le blond désespérément

 

"Et tout ça à cause de cet Akashi..." songea le brun avec amertume avant qu'une impressionnante limousine noir aux vitres teintées ne s'arrête à son niveau...

 

Une fois à l’arrêt, la vitre arrière du véhicule s'abaissa laissant la possibilité au passager de s’adresser au brun...

 

"monte." ordonna la voix de l’occupent de la limousine.

Comme le brun ne bougeait pas d'un iota, le passager baissa encore d’avantage la vitre dévoilant ainsi à Mibuchi son identité...

"Akashi?!" manqua de s'étouffer le brun en reconnaissant l'individu qui venait de se révélé.

 

L’écarlate, pas perturbé pour un sous répliqua d'une voix imperturbable : "c'est bien moi. Je suis venu te chercher. Monte dans cette voiture."

 

Pour appuyer ses dires le rouge fit signe a son chauffeur de descendre pour ouvrir la porte.

 

Le brun resta une nouvelle fois inerte devant l'invitation evidente du nouveau capitaine de rakuzan.

 

Et, bien sur, cela contraria "légèrement" l’écarlate...

 

"Mibuchi Réo. Je t’ordonne de monter dans cette voiture" commanda l'héritier des Akashi d'un ton menaçant.

 

Mais obtus comme il était, Réo n'en fit qu'a sa tête.

 

"Je refuse de monter dans ta voiture de luxe pour te faire plaisir. J’ai des choses bien plus importantes que toi à régler." déclara le brun avant de tourner les talons et reprendre son chemin.

 

C’était sans compter sur la ténacité du capitaine de Rakuzan qui le rattrapa et lui barra la route avec sa voiture...

 

"Attend. Je ne t’ai pas autorisé à partir." déclara Akashi en tentant d'attraper un poignet du brun.

 

Ce dernier se dégagea d'un coup sec et se mit à sermonner l'adolescent :

\- Dis donc, ta mère ne t'a jamais expliquer que les filles n'aiment pas les garçons trop insistant?  
\- ...  
\- Euh....Akashi?

En guise de réponse, le capitaine de Rakuzan détourna le regard en contractant ses poings.

 

Et Réo compris.

 

"Akashi...ta mère est..."

 

L’écarlate détourna le regard confirment par ce geste la crainte du brun.

 

Et provoquant chez lui un terrible sentiment de culpabilité...

"Je ...navré. Je n'avais pas imaginé que..." commença le brun avant qu'Akashi le coupe en déclarant d'une voix éteinte :

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.  
\- Peut être mais...  
\- Tes excuses ne la feront pas revenir. Tout comme mes regrets ne te ramèneront pas Hayama.  
\- ...  
\- Je me doute que tu m'en veux pour la situation actuelle mais si tu monte dans cette voiture je t'aiderais à le retrouver.  
\- Comment?  
\- Ma famille a des contacte partout. Trouver un chat perdu ne devrait pas être difficile pour moi.  
\- Kotarô n'est pas un chat.  
\- Correct il me fait plus penser a un jeune fauve encore inexpérimenté mais qui peux devenir un redoutable prédateur avec un bon guide...  
\- ....  
\- Perturbé?  
\- Oui, un peu...  
\- Par quoi ?  
\- Vous.  
\- Moi?  
\- Vous brisez les rêves de Kotarô puis vous tentez de m'aider à le retrouver...pourquoi?

"Ah ça...si je le savais moi même..." répondit l'écarlate, faisant une place a Réo sur la banquette à coté de lui avant de faire signe a son chauffeur de se remettre en route.

Cela fait il se mit des écouteurs dans les oreilles et chercha une musique dans la play liste de son téléphone.

Musique qui envoya des frissons le long de l'échine de Réo.

 

Et pour cause ...

 

Cette musique était un titre d'i.s

Un solo chanté par un certain "pretty boy"

 

Alors évidement, le brun ne pus réprimer un sentiment de fierté.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Il avait ressentit une certaine fierté en voyant que son héro avait décidé de se dresser (subtilement) contre l’autre élève pour défendre son honneur (ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait).

 

Cependant quand le score du match contre Otsubo le donna perdant il retint très difficilement sa détresse.

 

Il ne serait pas pris alors vu qu’il avait perdu.

C’était certain.

 

Il ne fut donc pas surpris pour un sous que son nom ne soit pas appeler pour devenir titulaire. 

 

Contrairement au nom de Midorima.

 

Ce à quoi il ne s’attendait pas en revanche, c'est au refus du vert d’enfiler la tenue du club....

 

"midorima, qu’ est ce que tu fabrique?! Enfile ton uniforme de basket !!" aboya Miyaji à l'adresse du vert. 

 

Ce dernier remonta ses lunette sur son nez d'un air prétentieux (élégant du point de vu de Takao) avant de répondre: "je me suis inscrit a ce club dans le but de terrasser mes ancien coéquipiers et a plus forte raison, mon ex-capitaine. Hors, l’équipe telle qu’elle est composée en ce moment ne tiendra pas un instant contre mes anciens camarades. Par conséquent, si vous ne revoyez pas votre team plus intelligemment je quitte le club."

 

Tout le monde fut sonné un moment face une telle déclaration de l’adolescent.

 

Mais ce fut Otsubo qui se reprit le premier en demandant avec beaucoup de sérieux :

\- Et quel élément de notre travail d’équipe juge tu mal pensé Midorima?  
\- Le joueur auquel vous avez donné le dossard numéro 10 et le poste de point guard.  
\- Tanaga? 

Du coin de l'œil, Takao vit le prénommer Tanaga (qui s’avérait être l’élève qui s'était fait arroser de shiroko pour s’être moqué du brun) lancer un regard meurtrier à Midorima qui, n'y prêtant aucune attention continua comme si de rien était : "ce type, Tanaga. Il ne s'est clairement pas embêté pour choisir son adversaire. Il est passé en dernier pour savoir qui serait le plus fatigué du club afin de gagner sans effort. Je refuse de croire que c’est tout ce que ce club peu proposer de mieux en matière de point guard." 

"Et tu propose quoi?! Je suis le meilleur choix de point guard!!" intervint Tanaga avec venin

Cependant, sans flancher un seul instant, Midorima fit signe d'ignorer l'adolescent et continua d'un air hautain : "c'est pourtant évidant non? Si nous voulons gagner nous devons faire tout ce qui est humainement possible pour ça. Et le seul ici à avoir appliquer de tels efforts parmi vous est ici...

 

En disant ça, il posa avec fermeté et détermination ces mains sur les épaules de Takao...

 

"Hein?!C’est une blague ?!" s'écrièrent en cœur Tanaga et Takao.

 

Cependant, devant le regard incroyablement sérieux du vert, le point guard attitrer perdit tout sang froid et s'emporta en désignant Midorima : "comment un mec qu'on dit sortit de la génération des miracles peut être aussi con, sérieux?! Un looser comme ce petit con ? Être plus douer que moi?! C’est la meilleure ça! La seule chose a la quelle il doit être bon c'est te lécher les pompes ! À moins que...oh mais c'est ça… " 

Tanaga emis un petit rire cruel avant d'annoncer comme une évidence " ce n'est pas les pompe qu'il te lèche pas vrais? En fait, c’est plutôt lui qui te pompe, n'es ce pas?"

 

À ces mots, Takao se figea d'horreur devant de telles accusations.

 

Mais bien sur ça n'empêcha pas Tanaga de continuer de déballer sa haine ...

 

" C’est vrai quoi, pourquoi d'autre tu voudrais le voir dans l’équipe que pour le voir t'astiquer la queue dans les douches?"

 

Plus Tanaga parlais et plus la bile de la colère montait en Takao.

Pourtant il parvenait encore à se maitriser.

 

Du moins, jusqu’ au moment du coup de grâce...

 

" De toute façon je parie que tu faisais ça aussi avec tes ancien coéquipiers...après tout, un type avec une couleur de cheveux comme les tien est forcement gay ...je paris que c’était toi qui te faisait enfourner par ton capi..." commença t'il avant d'être arrêter par un Takao particulièrement furieux...

 

Et le terme furieux n'était qu'un euphémisme...

 

"Retire ça tout de suite! Tu peux raconter toute les horreurs que tu veux à mon sujet, mais ne traine pas Midorima dans la boue par ma faute! C’est quelqu'un de bien et un génie du basket ! Alors si tu as des comptes à régler, c'est avec moi qu'il faut voir ça! Laisse le en dehors de nos problèmes et viens régler ça sur le terrain!"

 

La colère qui avait brillé dans le regard de Takao en déclarant ça était si terrible que toutes les personnes présentes reculèrent de quelques pas.

 

Enfin toutes sauf Midorima.

Il faut dire qu’à force d’avoir fréquenté Akashi il n’allait pas se laisser impressionner pour si peu.

 

Non au lieu d’être inquiet par le soudain emportement du brun, le shooter miracle gardait le regard fixé sur Takao ; comme captivé par un détail que personne n’aurais remarqué au sujet du brun.

 

Chose qui le troublais sans qu’il ne puisse ni dire pourquoi, ni mettre le doigt dessus.

Et alors ça le frappa.

 

Takao n’avait pas perdu face a Otsubo parce qu’il était intimidé ou affaibli mais parce qu’il lui manquait un élément crucial pour exploiter pleinement son potentiel.

 

Le même élément dont kuroko avait eu besoin à l’époque de Teiko.

Avant que la génération des miracles ne se fragmente.

« Il est ce type de joueur… j’aurais du le voir tout de suite… » Pesta intérieurement le vert contre lui-même avant d’entrer sur le terrain pour séparer les deux point guard en déclarant : « le meilleur moyen de déterminer a qui reviens la place de point guard est de tester vos compétences respective à ce poste. Otsubo je demande un match entre les membres de shutoku. »

 

L’idée paru plaire au capitaine qui répondit d’un hochement de tête avant d’interpeler l’équipe…

 

« Très bonne idée Midorima pour être sur de l’impartialité du match je serais l’arbitre. Vos capitaines respectif seront Yuya pour l’équipe A et Kiyoshi pour l’équipe B. Tanaga tu seras le point guard de l’équipe B avec Kimura et Takao tu joueras dans l’équipe A avec Midorima. »

 

Apres avoir dit ça, Otsubo nomma les autres joueur qui compléterais les équipes A et B.

 

Mais pour Midorima les personnes qui composerait son équipe importais peux.

 

Car après tout il savait.

Il avait compris que si on le mettait du même coté du terrain que Takao, alors le match serait plié.

 

Et ce, quelque soit l’adversaire…

 

C’est donc d’un pas confient qu’il alla rejoindre son équipe avec comme seul mantra de faire payer à Tanaga ses paroles, au combien insultantes, lancé envers lui et Takao.

 

Il n’était pas l’ex- vice capitaine de la génération des miracles pour rien.

Il allait balayer cette équipe B et plus spécifiquement Tanaga.

 

Lui, il allait l’écraser.


End file.
